


Who finds the Decimo? (Aka Hide-and-seek Vongola style)

by Anneko16



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Sawada Nana, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Crack Crossover, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Nana is Tony's sister, The mafia is crazy, because he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneko16/pseuds/Anneko16
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was sure that Chaos was a main part of his life (of course, Reborn was particularity living with him). It was the main theme. So, like a hardened soldier, he thought that nothing could surprise him. His family was crazy. He knew that.  He accepted them and loved them the way they were. But, at least his mother was normal. A little airhead, but normal. (Or so, he thought…)So, imagine his shock, when Nana broke into the Vongola Mansion, alone, shut down the security cameras with practicality just to invite him to a mother-son outing.What could he do in a situation like that? Say yes.(Again, His life, why???)





	Who finds the Decimo? (Aka Hide-and-seek Vongola style)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic on this site. I have a longer one on Wattpad, but that is currently under hiatus, because lack of inspiration or it is better known as the famous Writer's Block (what I really like to threw into the next rubbish bin, but just like a cockroach, it comes back)
> 
> Anyway, this one has been on my laptop since March, because I had written the main part then. I could not even sleep properly without thinking about this plot of mine. But when I finished it, something felt lacked so there goes the omake and the pain of getting blocked again. But now, I have finished it!!! My first finished work!
> 
> I apologise for the bad language or grammar, English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Now, before starting, I say that I don't own Khr or the Avengers. With that said, I wish a good time reading. I accept critics about my grammar but I like comments about your thoughts with the fic.
> 
> Now, on with the story...

Everyone thought, Sawada Nana nee Mikazuki was the perfect housewife. A little bit oblivious, but everyone has a flaw. She loves her husband, adores their child(ren) and cooks heavenly.

But it wasn't the same in the past, when she was a little child. Then, her name was Tina Stark, daughter of Howard Stark and half-sister of Anthony Stark. When Tina was a baby, she was left in the hospital with a phone number of Howard and her name. Howard accepted her, and Maria, her wife too, after a look at the little girl. She always wanted a little girl to spoil. Though, she forgave Howard a little later. She was the Stark's secret princess. She inherited her father's intelligence and her mother’s beauty and craftiness.

Tina lived with his father's family till her mother took her away for the little girl's safety. Assassins and hitmen went after Tina's mother and the mother-daughter duo didn't want to risk the Starks’ life, so Tina ran away.

Her mother, Mikazuki Natsuki was an assassin sent to kill Howard. But, she fell in love with the man, and after a night, she was blessed with Tina. She asked for her teacher’s help and after Tina's birth, she left the little girl with her father and then disappeared to destroy the employer who sent her to kill Howard.

Years later, she took the 10-years-old girl to Natsuki’s teacher, Kawahira to teach the little Tina how to survive, because Natsuki was hunted after the death of the Roccia Famiglia’s boss. And then, she left and never returned.

Tina knew that her mother loved her and her disappearance meant that she didn’t survived. So after she left, Tina took her name and mixed it with her mother's. So, she became Mikazuki Nana and started to learn under Kawahira.

She was, just like her mother, a Mist-user, with a second Cloud, so the man taught her everything that he knew. She knew of the Cosa Nostra, the Arcobaleno, Checker Face’s true identity and the Tri-ni-set, too.

At 15, she had done her first assassination and then after 3 years she gained popularity as the Volpe Viola. Nana avenged her mother in those 3 years. But, after a fateful failed assassination attempt, just like her mother, she fell in love with her target.

She quit being an assassin and spent all her time with lemitsu and after the birth of their son, with Tsunayoshi. She understood lemitsu's absence, she really did. Everyone has a secret. But she was pissed when Iemitsu returned with his Boss and then sealed Tsuna’s flames. _Her son’s** Sky** **flames**._ It’s dangerous to seal a Sky, his coordination will be wrecked. So, she, after all those years, returned to her Teacher, to help them. He was her last hope. But then happened the unexpected.

_(“What did you say, Teacher?” _

_“I will not unseal Tsunayoshi-kun. It would endanger the future.”_

_“But... but you told me that it is unacceptable to seal a Sky! It was one of the major rules! And now, you won’t help us! Fine! I can find somebody else who is willing to help!”_

_“That won’t be good, little kitsune. As I said, it is necessary for your son to be sealed till a certain time. And if you won’t accept that, then I’m sorry, but I have to stop you. Now, sleep, Tina-chan.”)_

After that, Nana wasn’t the same. As if her mind was veiled with a thick mist, she forgot her past, her true self and got some plastic memories. She treated her _son_, her little cub as if, he was _no-good_. Deep in her mind, she screamed at the treatment of Tsuna, but she **could not do anything**. So she just watched.

The bullying, the abandonment, the loneliness.

She sighed in relief deep in her unconsciousness after Reborn’s arrival and the consequences he brought. Tsuna was finally shining. He got confident, gained a family and true friends and his flames were free.

And after 5 years, so was Nana. Tsuna’s Sky flames dissipated the fog in her mind, and after fourteen years, she was clear.

_(On a certain day Nana opened her eyes, which flashed a violent purplish indigo and smirked at the ceilings._

_“Those fuckers will pay.”)_

* * *

The 19-years-old Tsuna was in Italy, in his working room, doing paperwork. It was one of the rare moments, when all his friends were away, and the mansion was eerily _quiet_. He was not comfortable with the silence. After all those years with his family, he could only feel safe when there was some kind of chaos. (_He blames that on Reborn. And all of his Guardians. And the Varia. And the Arcobaleno. And-… Okay, he almost blames **everyone in his life**.)_

Back to the topic, he was signing paperwork, damage reports, peace-treaties and some other kind of papers. After he finished, Tsuna sighed, leant back in his chair, turned around and looked out the window.

With a little blink, Natsu appeared on his lap. Tsuna smiled down at his partner and scratched his skin behind the feline’s ear. Natsu started to purr.

“Gao?”

“I’m fine, Natsu.” The cub narrowed his eyes on that answer.

“Gao...” On that sarcastic reaction Tsuna rolled his eyes.

“I’m really am... okay, don’t glare at me. It just... I’m worried. I feel as if my Guardians avoiding me. Kyouya and Mukuro are behaving the same, but Hayato went to a mission with Takeshi after he arrived from one. _Willingly._ And then Onii-san went to visit a sumo match...” at Natsu’s sight, he chuckled. ”He really said that. Lambo is away on a trip with Fuuta and I-pin. And Chrome went to look after them.

It wouldn’t be weird, but they planned suspiciously everything at the same time. It worries me. And then there’s Reborn, who is away for half-and-a-month now. I haven’t even meet with the Varia or the other ex-Arcobaleno.” he squeezes his shirt above his heart. Natsu meows lightly.

“It’s cold to be away from your Elements. There’s nothing to tint your Sky... okay, now I’m too dramatic. I’m sure, there’s no problem, and I’m just a worrywart.” He stood up and put Natsu onto his shoulders. To shake down the depressive mood, he clapped.

“Now, Nuts, what do you think of a nighty walk?” He asked cheerfully, but at the next moment, all the lights shot down and the emergency sirens didn’t alarm. His Intuition was weirdly quiet, but he was ready to fight.

When the lights came back, he waited for a minute, but after nothing happened, he sighed in relief. But it was too early to celebrate.

His Intuition blared and he quickly snapped his head to the right side. Just in time to avoid a very sharp kunai. It left a trail of blood on his face. Tsuna turned to the intruder, and he was surprised, when he saw a kitsune-masked, purple attired woman. But the shock was short lived, as he quickly lit his flames and was ready to attack. Natsu also took his attack stance. But his Intuition was shockingly calm. And then after a minute of searching weak points, the intruder dropped her guard and reached for her mask.

“My Tsu-kun has grown so much.” said Nana as she took her mask down. Tsuna’s jaw hit the ground, and Natsu’s eyes rounded in shock. Nana chuckled as she waved away her purple attire which after the mist cleared, showed normal clothes.

“My~ Tsu-kun, did the cat stole your tongue?” Nana asked, which then shook the boy out of his shock. He didn’t want to believe his eyes, but his Intuition agreed with his feelings.

“...Mom?!? How are you here? Since when can you fight? Wait... since when do you know of the Mafia?!” The Decimo asked rapidly, only shutting up, when his mother placed her finger on his mouth.

“Slowly, Tsu-kun, or you will bite down your tongue. And then how can you enjoy your time with your lover?” Her eyes twinkled with mischief as her son blushed in a very deep red colour.

“Mom!!I don’t have any lover!!!” Tsuna tried to hide behind his hands. Where did his normal, oblivious mother disappear?

Nana ruffled his son’s untameable locks (he was at the same high as Nana) and almost squealed. She has the cutest son in the world, doesn’t matter how old is he.

“Maa... maa... Tsu-kun, I was just joking. I know that those Sun-flame users of yours would gladly help you if you bite yourself. Especially Reborn-kun~” Tsuna tried to hide more into his hands, and he was as red as Rudolph’s nose.

“I don’t think so... Reborn, he... no... all of them are avoiding me.” Tsuna murmured into his hands and then missed the sharp purple glare in his mother’s eyes.

“Oho~.. Really?...” Tsuna heard the weird tone in his mother voice so he looked at her. Then the little Sky remembered his earlier questions.

“Anyway, Mom, what are you doing here?” he decided to ask that first. Natsu hoped onto his shoulder.

Nana slightly narrowed her eyes, but let the theme to be switched. _For now._ Instead, she smiled at her son.

“Why, I’m here to invite you to a mother-son outing! We didn’t have one, since you were 5.” _(Since you were sealed, and my memories were altered.) _went unsaid.

“...I’m sorry, what?” Tsuna didn’t counted on that answer. He felt, as if he was again that boy, who was still ignorant of the Cosa Nostra.

“Come on, Tsu-kun, I’m here to kidnap you! We will go on a vacation! You didn’t have one for a long time by now.” Nana said and glanced at her son with her puppy eyes.

Tsuna, who saw those eyes, quickly averted his gaze. Uhh... those expectant eyes were his weakness... This was why he was ranked first as a mafia boss, who can’t refuse a request... Anyway! His mother was right, he didn’t really have a vacation since he visited the Mafia land all those years ago... and that wasn’t even a vacation...But then his Elements will worry if he just disappears... No! They were the ones who started to avoid him! It’s time for a little revenge!

“Okay!” he said before he would change his mind.

“Hurray!” Nana hugged his son, hiding her victorious smile. Oh, she knew of her son’s weaknesses and what kind of mother would she be, if she didn’t use them?

“Then, I should pack some clothes...” Tsuna wanted to leave, but Nana stopped him.

“No need to hurry, my little cub. We should leave this way...

* * *

Two days later, the Guardians were walking to the Vongola Mansion. They were happy (even if some of them didn’t show it) to finally see their Sky. It was Reborn’s idea to train the Guardians’ and their Boss’s endurance with distance between each other. It was uncomfortable, and cold without the Harmony factors of the Sky flames. As for the Boss, they could depend on their Elements’ flames way too much. Look at Dino. 5 years ago, he became clumsy if he thought that one of his own wasn’t near him. It depends from Sky to Sky.

But Reborn wanted to avoid this in Tsuna’s case, so that was why everyone was away from the little Sky. _(As for Reborn, he didn’t want to acknowledge the fact, that he started to Harmonize with another Sky after Luce’s betrayal. So he was... away for a while to think of everything out of the range of those addictive, accepting flames.)_

Now, back to the Guardians, they were bickering with each other.

“I can’t believe that Reborn-san was this cruel. Being away from Tsuna-sama is really tiring. And what if something happened to him...?!? Omg, what if Tsuna-sama felt the same as us, **no**, worse! I am his right-hand man, how could I leave him alone in those dark times!? I have to hurry to his sid-!? What the fuck are you doing, Sword-freak!! If you don’t let me free, then I will blast those filthy hands of yours off with my bombs!!” Hayato snapped at the boy, who was holding him. Takeshi just squeezed his shoulders more, ignoring the threats, already used to the Storm’s personality.

“Maa... maa... Haya-kun, calm down. I’m sure Tsuna is alright and in his office doing some paperwork. Don’t be paranoid, if something happened, we should have known it already.” he said then let the other go. Gokudera wanted to snap at him for calling him on those accursed nickname, but he was interrupted.

“Kufufufu~ It seems like the Puppy wants to return to his Owner as soon as he could. But I have to agree, being away for that long away from Tsunayoshi-kun is really tiresome.” Mukuro cut in the conversation.

“Why, you...!!!” Hayato almost took his dynamites out of his pockets, but the sole girl of their little group interrupted and anticipated the fight.

“Mukuro-sama, it is not nice to call others dogs... and Gokudera-san, please, be considerate, we want to surprise Bossu.” Chrome said as she lifted her hair out of her face. She changed drastically after 5 years. As she integrated into the group, she opened up more and more and then gained her present confidence. She was one of the peacemaker in the group beside Tsuna. But she would become ruthless with her flames, if somebody hurt her loved ones.

“As my dear Nagi says, behave like a good p- Ow, ow... okay, I will shut up, please, let go of my ears, Chrome-chan.” Mukuro said, as Chrome was pulling his ears. See. Peacemaker and keeper.

“Hn.” Came the amused reply from the usually silent Cloud. He learned, to tolerate this group for a short time. THAT’s a big advancement in Kyouya’s case. It only thanks to their Sky’s personality and patience.

“Said something, Skylark?” ticked Mukuro’s brows.

“Nothing for a Pineapple, like yourself.” came the short answer. That ticked the Mist-user more off. Kyouya was eager for a fight. Well... _something_ doesn’t change.

“Enough, to the Extreme! If we want to surprise my Otouto, then you two shouldn’t fight to the Extreme!! Well, till we meet with Tsuna. After that, I am ready for the challenge as well to the Extreme!!!” Ryohei got some rationality from his relationship with Hana. But... as earlier said, something doesn’t change.

“Arghhh...! I can’t wait anymore! I want to meet with Tsuna-nii!!! I won’t wait for you anymore, you all are too slow!!” Lambo said and started to run to Tsuna’s office room.

“Wha- Wait, Aho-ushi!” Hayato ran after the kid.

“Well, there goes the surprise. Want to race, Ryohei?” Yamamoto asked with a challenging smile.

“Extremely, Takeshi! The first gets Tsuna’s cook!” he said, then took off. Yamamoto after hearing the condition, switched to his hitman-mode, and started to ran after the boxer.

“Oya? That’s quite an extravagant price. We should join too, don’t you think Nagi?” Mukuro asked with a sly smile.

“As Mukuro-sama said. Bossu’s cooking is the best.” Chrome smiled back then the two of them disappeared in a mist. Kyouya, not liking being left behind, took after them.

Almost all of them arrived at the same time, but as Lambo was opening the door, he quickly stepped to the side, so Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei fell into the room. Mukuro, Chrome and Kyouya arrived in time to see their “graceful” appearance.

Lambo stepped over them, beaming to be the first one hugging Tsuna-nii.

“Tsuna- Eh, where is he?” Lambo asked, and then the others looked at the empty room. There was no one in there. On the table, only a purple letter was in sight.

The three boys stood up and the group walked to the table. On the letter, only one addressee was:

_To Vongola_

“This is suspicious.” Takeshi said with a forced smile.

“Don’t you say?!” Hayato sarcastically answered then after a glance at the others, he took the letter and opened it. There was only a paper with its contents written in purple.

_Greetings, Vongola!_

_It was such a long time ago since we met, so why not celebrate our reunion with a game! Treasure hunting in your own style. I have already taken something or someone important to all of you, and you have to find it/him! The first one can do anything with the treasure! I can guarantee it! But hurry up, because if I take a liking to the treasure, I might not give it/him back!_

_Yours Truly_

_Volpe Viola _

The Guardians eyes almost goggled out. They were staring at the letter, trying to comprehend what was before their eyes. Lambo’s eyes were full of teardrops, as he started to cry. Chrome hugged the 10-years-old kid, while her eyes were full of hateful feelings which promised pain.

“Waaahhh... Somebody kidnapped Tsuna-nii!!” the little cow said, while the others were glaring at each other, silently conversing. Chrome lead Lambo out, while nodding to Mukuro, so signing that she was listening across him.

“So, who is this bastard, who dares to kidnap our Sky?” Yamamoto asked with a sickening smile. His Yandere side was showing, but nobody held him back. Everyone was trying to held back themselves so they won’t go on a killing sphere.

“Volpe Viola. Was a well-known assassin a little more than 20 years ago. Mysteriously disappeared after killing one of her employer.” Hayato said, his serious side on full mode. His brain was racing after information.

“She preferred to use kunais or a tanto on her person. Wears purple clothes and a Japanese kitsune mask for every actions. She doesn’t kill big fishes, but her appearing and disappearing technics are first-rate. Supposedly a Mist-flame user.” Kyouya said as he got the info from his own international information group the minute he read her name. Nobody is playing with his Sky. Nobody, or they will be **bitten to death.**

“How the hell did she get in and out with Tsuna-sama? Pineapple?” Hayato asked, and Mukuro let that plus comment slip.

“The guards didn’t realize Tsunayoshi-kun’s disappearance and according to Chrome, Tsuna was here two days ago.”

“We should look at the recordings, but as nothing serious happened, according to the security, it must have been shut down.” Concluded Hayato, while the others agreed with him.

“Here is a sign of a sharp weapon being embedded into the wall... There is a trail of dried up blood, too.” Yamamoto said, after he checked the room. The temperature in the office dropped and the killing intent was rising. Ryohei went to the wall, looked at the angle of the hole, then at the amount of dried blood.

“It looks like Otouto wasn’t seriously injured, and perhaps the weapon mostly scratched him.” He was serious as a healer, after high school, he started to learn about the human anatomy (Tsuna was always there with him, because, according to Reborn, a Mafia boss must know his and others’ anatomy. Even if he _wasn’t_ a real Sun-flame user.) 

Finally, Kyouya was the one, who switched topic.

“Somebody has to call the Carnivore about the Little Animal.” He said, then ignored the glaring which he received. Hayato then sighed, because he _knew_ that he will be the one who will be the sacrifice. (_Good gracious, the kidnapper won’t know what hit her._)

“I’ll call him. Until he arrives, we shouldn’t announce the disappearance of Tsuna-sama. The hostile Famiglias would take this chance to attack.” He said, then looked at the others.

“Hn. Then I’ll be with Kusakabe.” Kyouya said, then hopped out of the window.

“I’ll go look at Lambo.” Ryohei said and Mukuro followed him.

Only Takeshi and Hayato were left in the room. They looked at each other, then Gokudera with a sigh took out his telephone.

_Tsuna-sama, I’ll hope that you are all right._

* * *

Reborn was on a roof of a wrecked building beside a railway in Russia. He was looking down at the three men, who were surrounding a woman bound to a chair. His work was stolen, but the information that they were talking about was something he was looking for. So, he smirked down and enjoyed the show.

Leon was on his shoulder, enjoying the show. Reborn patted his partner’s head.

“Idiots, believing in victory when they were the ones, who walked into the spider’s trap.”

Leon was agreeing, as he flicked out his tongue. Then when the mood was on the highest, two phones rang. He raised his brows as he looked at the vibrating phone and while he followed the actions with his eyes, Leon recording it, he picked it up.

“Chaos, Gokudera. What do you want? I am in an important task right now and by now, you should have arrived to Tsuna. He is there to do his work.” He said as he saw that the woman broke out of her restrains and started to took the men down.

_Hmm... Dame-Tsuna could get some close-fighting pointers from her. She is almost as good as Fon._

“That’s the problem, Reborn-san... Tsuna-sama was kidnapped.” Hayato said, and he swears, he could _feel from across the phone_ that the air had frozen.

Now, Reborn was fully concentrating on his call, his voice dropping with a few octaves. He was almost growling, and Leon was switching to a blood red shade while recording.

“**What...? Who had kidnapped Tsuna?**” He asked, in his head planning many painful ways to torture the kidnapper when he got his hands on them. And to train his little Sky more to avoid situations like this in the future.

Yes, Reborn finally acknowledged the fact that Tsuna was _his Sky_. And after this, the Decimo can’t do anything to get away from him. He will protect his Sky and Family. He won’t accept another betrayal. (After this fiasco ends, Tsuna can’t even get away from his Elements sight. **_They will be everywhere! _**)

Back to the topic, Hayato was adumbrating the circumstances, and at the end, he told that they haven’t told anybody yet and he called Reborn right away. He quickly approved of gathering the Famiglia, and then closed his phone and sighed silently.

He then written a quick message to the other ex-Arcobaleno.

_Come to the Mansion. Tsuna disappeared._

After that he glanced at his wristlet with the Vongola sign. One year ago, when Tsuna officially took over the Vongola, he leagued with the Cavallone, the Shimon, the Giglio Nero, the Gesso and even with the _Vindice_. After that, he with Shoichi, Spanner, Giannini, Verde and somebody from the Vindice worked out a machine that helped to teleport out of heavy situations. It was a small distance, but it gave a big advantage against enemies. Only, it used a large quantity of flames so it was a last chance opportunity.

It also showed the alliance of Famiglias and every important member had one. His was one of the first ones, which the little Sky had made personally. As his seals broke, Tsuna’s intelligence was showing and it was found that the little Decimo was a genius. (Verde acknowledged him too, and started to teach him.) _(And no… Reborn was **not** jealous when he found out that fact_.)

He tipped his fedora down, and then reached for Leon.

“You can put down your gun, Black Widow. I am not here to fight with you.” He said as he jumped down from the roof and pointed his Leon-gun at Natasha. They were glaring at each other, not even blinking.

“I am curious, what is the World’s Greatest Hitman doing here if he isn’t here to fight.” Natasha asked as she narrowed her eyes while searching for weak points. Didn’t find any.

“Doesn’t concern you, but those men were in contact with the Russian Mafia. Then after that it is my problem. Anyway, I hate to break this interesting conversation, but it seems yours and mine ways will part now. Ciao, Black Widow.” He said and pressed onto the Vongola sign. Natasha at the same time fired her gun, but it only went across a yellowish grey fog and embedded into the wall. She was standing there, shocked at what happened. Then thought about what she had to do, and cursed out in her mother tongue.

* * *

In Calcutta a mother and her child were walking in the mob. The shorter of the two, the little boy didn’t know what they were doing in India but he let it go. He had more important questions which he would have liked to know.

“Ohm... Mom why am I-“ he was interrupted.

“Ah-ah, Tsu-kun, we already talked about it. You have to act as your _age._” The woman said with a little sadistic smile. The boy, now known as Tsu-kun pouted then nodded.

“Ah, right. So, Mama, why am I looking as a 10-years old?” Tsuna asked and tried to act as childish as he could. Nana just cooed at him.

“Well, we already talked about it. You know that my Teacher sealed my memories after your sealing and I couldn’t protect my little cub after that. But after your seal broke, it cleared my mind too! So now, this is payback.” She said happily as she was holding his little son’s hands. Aww... he is so cute!

“I know _that_ Mama. I want to know, why am I look like this?” he pointed at himself.

“Well, the tickets are cheaper if you are a child.” She said but Tsuna deadpanned at her.

“I saw your account. It was so full that money isn’t a problem here.” He said in a monotone voice, but Nana pinched his face.

“Aww... Don’t show that expression with your cute face. Fine, it is your punishment for not telling me about the Mafia and this way, nobody will identify you.” (_Plus I can pick you up against your protest if you are shorter than me!_)

It went unsaid, but Tsuna could read between the lines. He sighed, then let the topic slip away. His mother suffered from imprisonment all those years while he was sealed. It was bad for the two. And, he sweat dropped, it is better than staying in a five-years old’s body just as Hayato did all those years ago. He can even use his flames and weapons! And his mother promised that it will only be a week. He _can_ survive that. (And he remembered that it was one week for Hayato too, when the damaged 10-year-Bazooka hit him.)

“Ah, Mama, who was your Teacher? You didn’t say his or her name.” Tsuna said as he tilted his head. Nana patted him and Tsuna unconsciously tilted into her hand. _Ah, this is **her** cute cub._

“You know him too, Tsu-kun. He is well-known as the best Mist-flame user, the Master of Hiding, the Administrator of the Tri-ni-set, the last Earthling, Checker Face, but as I known him, Teacher Kawahira.” she said proudly, because albeit she was angry at **them, **she loved them the same way. And Kawahira was her father-figure after she left the Starks.

“You mean, Uncle Kawahira taught you? Since when? How old were you? And what kind of childhood did you have? Was he a good Tu-“ His mumbling was interrupted. Nana laughed at him.

“Breath, Tsuna. And ask slower. I will answer everything. Well, Teacher was the best Tutor I could have asked for. He was my mother’s Tutor too, you know? I arrived to him when I was 10, and he taught me since then. I had Mist flames so he showed all his tricks. At 15, I started as an assassin, and I gained popularity as Volpe Viola. But, I seems to share more with my mother than I could imagine and I fell in love with my last target.” at Tsuna’s round and questioning eyes, he patted his hair.

“That’s right, dear. He was Iemitsu, the Young Lion of Vongola. So the lion and the fox fell in love with each other and had a little cub.” here, she flicked his nose.” And since then, you know.”

“And what happened before you were 10?” Tsuna asked quietly, because he felt it was painful for her mother to remember those days. Nana showed a sad smile, and hugged her son’s shoulder.

“Well, when I was born, I was left in the hospital with only my name and my father’s phone number.” At the little Sky’s shock, she chuckled. “Nothing terrible. I was with my father’s family. I even have a half-brother. He is a genius. And his mother was kind. She accepted me, even if I wasn’t her blood. My Father was stern, we had to study a lot, but he loved us even if he didn’t show it.” Nana was smiling at those memories, fondly remembering those days with her father, Maria and her big bro, Tony. But then she looked down at her little treasure. “I didn’t know my mom, but father and Teacher told about her everything. And I know that she loved me. Just as I love you, and the other kids at home. “

Tsuna didn’t know what to say, but she hugged his mother. He will protect her.

Now, it was time to change topic, because it was too sad and they were on a vacation. He looked around. They arrived at a quieter street were the streetlight didn’t really reach. He wanted to say something, when his Intuition rang. He looked around, and then eyes landed on a little girl coming down from the stairs.

_Not her._

Then he glanced at the man behind her. He was American, perhaps a doctor. He hurried after the little girl, and he didn’t even realize the mother-son duo. They almost disappeared behind the corner, when his HI rang to follow them. Tsuna glanced at his mother, and wanted to say something.

“Ah, so that’s the Vongola’s famous Hyper Intuition.” he tilted his head at her sentence. “Your eyes flashed with amber, so I tipped. So, should we follow them?” Nana asked, and the little Sky nodded.

* * *

Bruce followed the little girl outside the town, to a run-down house. He should have known that this was trap when he saw how long the distance was from his previous patient. But, no, he had to go into the house just to come face-to-face with a red-headed woman. The Other Guy was angry that they were fooled, and after a year he wanted to be _free_. But Bruce didn’t let him out, he _couldn’t_. 

So he listened to the woman, no- to Natasha Romanoff, that she came from the S.H.I.E.L.D. and that they wanted his help. _His _help, not the _green_ _guy’s_. But, he had to test her, so when the opportunity came, he acted as if he started to get angry.

He counted on her reaction to point a gun at him.

He did _not_ count on a mother-son duo appearance in the house, which was surrounded with agents. They were talking in English with a light accent from the boy.

“Ahw, my little cub was right to follow him. Look at this exciting situation!” The woman, who didn’t look more than 30, said while she patted her son’s hair. _Why was it gravity-defying?_...

“Mama, you sound like a certain trigger-happy Tutor. _Please_, **_no_**.” The boy said in a monotone voice, then looked at Bruce and Natasha, his eyes flashing with amber. _Was he imagining things?..._

“Who are you?” Natasha asked as she looked at them. Her communication tools switched off as if it didn’t function a second ago. Bruce was secretly glad, that he wasn’t the only one clueless here.

The woman looked at Banner, but then turned to Natasha and smirked. After that she waved her hands, and a Japanese fox mask _appeared from the air_. Bruce was starting to had a headache and the green guy almost agreed.

“My~ my~ Spider, you didn’t even identify your old friend? I am sad.” The woman said and in the background, the boy face-palmed and murmured something like that, _My life, why???..._ he was quite mature compared to his appearance. He was, what, 10?

Natasha narrowed her eyes, but lowered her gun.

“Fox, what are you doing here? I thought that you have already retired. And who is that? “ Natasha asked as she pointed with her gun at the boy. Fox’s eyes, as Natasha called her, narrowed and flashed with purple and strangely the green guy started to growl too. He was strangely protective of the boy. _What. The. Hell..._

The boy tapped his mother’s arms, looked into her eyes, and nodded quickly. Then turned to them, and _smiled_. As if a gun wasn’t pointed at him.

“Hi, I am Mama’s son, you can call me Cielo. And sorry for the intruding, but I had am... a hunch to follow the mister. We don’t want to improper, sorry.” He bowed his head. The big guy seeing this calmed a little down and Banner unconsciously reached out and patted his head. His hair was so fluffy...

“No problem, Cielo. But next time you shouldn’t follow strangers with your mother because of a hunch. “ Bruce said and the boy looked up at him. He chuckled a little at what he said. His eyes were caramel colour, so he previously imagined-

The boy’s eyes _flashed with orange_ and then he reached out his hands to grab the adult’s.

“Are you alright, mister? You look like you have a big dilemma in your life.” then he looked at Natasha. “You should accept her offer, it would give you a family. For the both of you.” Cielo said, then quietly sent some Sky flames through his arms into the man’s hands. Banner unconsciously squeezed his hand a little harder, because, for a minute, he felt Balanced, which was almost a long forgotten feeling for him. He looked into the amber-eyed youth eyes and then he and the Hulk asked at once.

“Who are you, Cielo?” whispered Bruce, but the boy just smiled, shook his head and then let his hand go. He almost reached after the boy, but then he stopped himself. The boy stood beside his mother, and then grabbed her hands. Natasha then levelled a glare at Fox.

“You didn’t answer me. What are you doing here? And why? What your son said is not an answer to how did you get in here. And if you won’t answer, I will put our friendship aside and shoot you.” she said, but Nana just smiled at her.

“We already said why are we here, and as for how, well, this fox won’t expose her tricks. Now, if you pardon us, we will have to continue our outing. Bye-bye” She and the boy then disappeared in a black fog with orange and indigo shade.

The next moment, Natasha’s communication tool was working and it turned out that the others outside didn’t even realize what happened.

As Bruce said previously... WTH?

* * *

Reborn was missing his little Sky more and more. Why? Because he was the only one who could _make **order on a meeting**_**.** Really, even if there was a death-threat and only with teamwork could they defeat it, they should attempt suicide rather than trying to work together because it would be_ more peaceful_ that way.

In the Vongola Mansion, the Alliance members gathered, the Varia’s elite members, the CEDEF head and assistant and the ex-Arcobaleno. Lastly they were together like this, when it was the Representative Battles. And now the Vindice’s head and right-hand and even Kawahira appeared to help to solve the disappearance of the little Sky. As Reborn looked around, he couldn’t be more proud of his ex-student.

_Tsuna really is an All-Embracing Sky..._

But, he was shaken out of his contemplation when a wine bottle almost hit him. Then the room sunk into silence. Reborn pulled his fedora down and then looked at everybody, and lastly at Xanxus. He narrowed his eyes.

“Now, that you all shut up, we should start this. Tsuna disappeared roughly two days before the Guardians returned. Then, they found a letter with an addressee to Vongola and in there was written that they took Tsuna as a treasure for a treasure hunting, but if we won’t find him soon, they will not give him back. The kidnapper was Volpe Viola who was a famous assassin around 20 years ago. Now, I don’t think that she has any grudge with Vongola, she didn’t even contact with the Famiglia in those years back. So, any idea?” Reborn looked at everyone’s face, and then lastly at the face of the Tri-ni-set’s Administer. His face was strangely empty and it was as if he was lost in memories. Reborn narrowed his eyes and shot a bullet millimetres away from the man’s face.

“Checker Face, speak. What do you _know_?” the raven said to Kawahira. The others looked at his face then turned to glare at the man. He sighed, and then took his glasses off.

“Of course, _now_ she remembers...” he murmured, but in the silent room it was clearly heard.

“What do you mean by that?”

The man sighed then put his glasses back. He looked at everyone’s face, his glance stopped on Iemitsu’s for a second longer then arrived to Reborn.

“She has every reason to have a grudge. The Vongola was the cause why her son grew up so lonely, nobody was there to help him, well, until his mid-teens.”

As he implied these words, the most people in the room understood him and were shocked. Iemitsu’s face was full of denial, he didn’t want to believe the unsaid truth. Colonello was the one who finally said it out.

“So you say... that Sawada Nana is Volpe Viola, kora?” he said. When Kawahira nodded, there were different kind of shocks.

“NOOOO....!! MY SWEET NANA!!!”

“I can’t believe it... Tsuna-sama’s mother was that amazing assassin...

In the middle of shocks, there was three children voices who were cheering.

“Gyahahaha! You two have to pay! I said that Mama was an assassin in secret!”

“Not fair, Lambo. I said that she was a ninja, and Volpe Viola is some kind of ninja...”

“Well, that answers those unsaid questions...”

The others turned to the kids, who were discussing their tips.

“Wait, how did you know it?” Skull asked with shock. Enma and Dino was nodding in agreement.

The Vongola children looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulder.

“I think, 2 years ago, I dropped my bombs in the kitchen. My afro hair was cut and now I didn’t know where to hide my weapons. So, when I dropped the bombs, Mama grabbed them and throw them out the window. Then gave tips where I could hide them.

“I became suspicious when I had those phases of poison learning. Not Bianchi-nee’s but normal, not noticeable poisons. So, Mama helped me with teaching, and then she added a lesson of how to put them on weapons.”

“My discovery wasn’t that grand. When I made a list of the World’s Best who can hide, Sawada Nana was the first.”

Some of the others gapped at the children.

“And why didn’t you tell that to us sooner, kids?” Xanxus asked. He doesn’t outright call somebody trash now. Tsuna’s influence.

“That’s Mama’s secret. She would have told, if she wanted.” Fuuta said and the other two nodded.

Then they turned to Kawahira.

“And why do you know?” Verde asked, but he had a hunch.

“Because I was her teacher. Her mother left her to me to teach her. After 5 years, she started to make her carrier, but it ended when she didn’t want to kill her last target, instead she took out her employer.” here, he winked at Iemitsu.

“You didn’t know how lucky you were all those years ago.”

“I knew that I liked her for something. She wanted to kill Bakamitsu...” Lal snorted. Xanxus was laughing and the Varia was snickering in the background.

“But... why didn’t she tell me?” Iemitsu asked lightly, but he only received harsh glaring.

“Why? Because she was waiting for you to open. But then 5 years after Tsuna-kun’s birth what did you do? Sealed him. So when Nana came to my shop to lift it, I could not do it, because of the future. So I had to seal her memories. But it seems that Tsuna-kun’s flames whipped out the mist on her mind, and then here we are.” He circled with his arm. Then everyone was in silence.

“But then.... that means Bossu isn’t in danger?” Chrome asked. Kawahira scratched his face as he thought of his last discipline’s personality. He sweat dropped.

“Well, that is difficult to answer. Nana obviously isn’t dangerous for Tsuna-kun. But Nana-chan, when she was younger, was famous to search for danger. And then there is Tsuna-kun, who is a magnet for chaos. The equation is pretty unequivocal.” He shuddered on his own memories.

“Oh~, and why is that?” Reborn’s interest was picked. Most of the bloodthirsty members agreed with him.

“Nana’s flames are firstly Mist, but she has a second Cloud. And if we look at the personality, then she swings into the Cloud category, especially if someone important to her is in danger. Plus with a Mist’s slyness... you could only imagine it if I left her on her own way after you sealed Tsuna-kun...”

The Alliance was curious to fight with this battle hardened vixen, when Byakuran hit his hand onto the table.

“Aha!... Then what about the letter’s ‘Treasure-hunting’ part? And when somebody finds this ‘treasure’ firstly. It said, and I quote _‘The first one can do anything with the treasure! I guarantee it!’_ So if I would find Tsu-chan first... then he could be my pillow! Yay!” The Gesso boss was happily planning, while eating his sweet marshmallows.

At his plan, some got horrified (read: Hayato), but for the most of them, a lightbulb popped up in their minds.

“Kufufufu~ then if we could find Tsunayoshi first, imagine all those delicious cuisines we would eat... And then finally I’d possess the Bunny...” At his words, the war has officially started.

Verde wanted to spend time with his apprentice, the Vongola’s technicians agreed with him. If they had Tsuna, he would give those wonderful ideas, and then he would cook for them too...

The Kokuyo gang was with Mukuro and Chrome.

Fon and Kyouya silently agreed in an alliance. The Little Animal should belong to the Hibari’s.

Ryohei was with the kids, who wanted to spend a lot of time with their Tsuna-nii. Dino and Skull joined them.

Bermuda silently signed to Jäger to start the searching, they should have those Sky-flame infused dishes._ Especially the cakes._

When Adelheid saw Enma’s face at the thought of having Tsuna with him, she called all of her information gathering squads, starting the searching.

Byakuran and little Yuni made an alliance, the Tri-ni-set Skies should be with each other.

The CEDEF joined in this game, too.

Lal and Colonello was thinking about if they’d win, they could become Tsuna’s godparents (Don’t question it. Even if they are physically only a few years apart, but they are _spiritually _more mature.) _(Really…)_

The Varia of course was in the game. The mini-Boss being their cook... in embarrassing clothes... some of them cackled at that idea.

Hayato took Takeshi and rushed after the others. As the Decimo’s right and left hand, they will protect their Sky’s virtue.

So, only Reborn and Checker Face stayed in the room. One was amused, while the other was irritated at the others’ idiocy.

“So, any ideas where was Nana, before you started to teach her?” Reborn asked, as he crossed his arms.

“Not really. I know that Nana isn’t her real birth name, too. But she had an American-English accent, when she arrived into Japan.

“Hmm...And why is that we cannot feel Tsuna’s flames?”

“Probably Nana’s doing. She is a genius and I would not be surprised if Tsuna-kun inherited that from her.

“No, I would be surprised, if he inherited _that_ from Bakamitsu.” Reborn retorted. Then, he tapped his fedora, and started his research. He had a Sky to hunt down.

* * *

“Oh, really, Mama. What did you write into that letter?” Tsuna asked as he looked up at his mom. He knew that he _saw _that sadistic smile on a certain trigger-happy ex-tutor’s face before.

“Nothing important, Tsu-kun. Just something... _inciting._” Tsuna narrowed his eyes on that carefully chosen word.

“Really?... Can you repeat what you have written _Mama_?”

“Sure! I think it was something like...” Then Nana repeated her written words, and Tsuna’s face was getting paler and paler. When she finished, the little Sky was almost as pale as a corpse.

“I... I can’t let them find us! I don’t _even_ want to know what they would do with me?! Mama!!!” Tsuna trembled. Oh, damn his Intuition, it was doing a good work showing what would happen, if each one of his family members found him.

And Nana just beamed at her son, and took him into her arms.

“Then, you just had to stay with me!” Tsuna _whimpered_ at that and summoned his _only_ **_normal_** family member.

“Natsuu!!!” He hugged the little lion, who was sharing his emotional stability. Meanwhile, Nana was snapping photos with her phone.

“Say, Tsu-kun, is it possible for me to get a box animal? I have seen some of yours, and I really would like one.” Nana asked and Tsuna quickly turned from sad into beaming. Natsu was as well showing a very happy expression. It was the first time, that his mother wanted something from him!

“Of course, Mama! I remember the sketches in Verde’s labor and if we found the necessary ingredients, and a lab, we could make one too! A Mist-Cloud hybrid one. With a fox-form!” He said and quickly forgot his not so far away doom.

“Okay, Tsu-kun, so while we are travelling, we should gather those ingredients. So, where is your HI pointing now?” Nana asked with a hidden sly smile. Poor Tsu-kun, inherited his father’s innocence. I’ll pray, that your future partner-wanna-be/s will not notice it. (Across the world, several people sneezed at that moment)

While Nana was dreaming about his son’s future, Tsuna asked his HI where should they go. And that was the part of him, which took after Nana the most. Even if it was from his father’s side. They both were equally sadistic.

“Hmm... I think it points to Stuttgart, in Germany! Oh, Mama, do you speak German?”

“Of course, silly boy. When I was little, I had a hobby of learning languages, which comes in handy in my work.” Tsuna’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Nana. Nuts was sleeping in his arms, but he refused to go back into the ring.

“Really, me too! After the seal broke and my thoughts cleared up, I could learn a lot faster. Then Reborn showed me Italian and I fell in love with the language. After that, there wasn’t return. I mostly learned those languages where are Mafia activities, but then there were a few randomly picked, too.” Tsuna rambled words after words, sometimes switching languages till he was speaking in different language every second words. Nana just laughed at the confusion on the passer-by’s faces.

* * *

Tony Stark was very happy on this day. He installed the Stark Tower successfully, Pepper was there celebrating with him and he was one step closer to becoming a successful person in life. (wait, the last one isn’t true. He already _is_ successful.)

So, when Agent Coulson arrived to his door, broke into his house, and then gave more work then he wanted at that moment and a night without Pepper, he was not happy. (even if Pepper’s promise was compromising it _a little_)

So, here was he, Tony Stark, his AI, and a sleepless night on the stage. Oh, and his _wonderful_ memories. Because it wouldn’t be the same without them. _Hurray_.

So, even if Tony was a (ex-)womanizer, he could state that without lying that before Pepper, he only loved 2 women.

One was his beautiful and understanding mother, who died with his father.

Two was his little sister, Tina, who disappeared at her tenth birthday party and then was said that she died. He was thirteen only. Then the family wasn’t the same, Howard was cold before, but after her princess died, he could particularly freeze those near him. But Tony understood that. Even if Howard cheated on his mother, he loved Tina. She was a beautiful, and mischievous little girl. Her death left a big hole in the family. Tony was sent to a boarding school. Then his life went on and if he didn’t found Pepper, his third truly loved woman, then he wouldn’t know what to do with his meaningless life.

“Sir, are you alright?” Asked JARVIS, snapping Tony out of his daze.

“Yes, J. I am fine. I was just thinking about my past. But now, we have work. I hope you are ready, because we will pull an all-nighter now.”

_Tina, I miss you. Please, be safe and happy wherever you are._

* * *

Well, if Tony meet with the Tina now, he would know that safe and Nana doesn’t cross each other. And if we calculate into her son, Tsuna, then we get this:

“Wah, Mama, what are you doing?! That’s a cliff and that tree doesn’t look that stabile to me.” the little Sky said, as he was worrying after his mother’s safety. _(and sanity…)_

“Don’t worry, Tsu-kun! I saw one of those ingredients here and this branch is stabile eno-aaaaaah....” Tsuna jumped after his mother and flied back with her. (It was hard with a 10 years old body, but his strength stayed the same)

Or something like this:

“Tsu-kun! Why are you climbing that tree, you will fell down!” Nana fretted out, even if she knew that her son could fly, she developed a paranoid reaction whenever she saw him climb a tree.

“Don’t worry, Mama, I won’t. And I can fly. But these bird chicks will die if we leave them like that, and I know that they don’t have parents!” Tsuna shouted back, then lightly cooed at the pair of little ravens. When he released a bit of Sky flames, they started to rub his hands. Then he gently took them into his embrace and jumped down. Nana almost had a heart ache. When Tsuna landed safely, she checked him.

“Next time, please, say something if you plan on jumping down from somewhere that high.” She knocked his head gently then looked at the birds. She immediately saw that they took his son as their mother, so she shouldn’t stand between them. She then took and put them into his hair.

“Now, we know why you have born with such gravity-defying hair. It is the perfect nest for birds!”

“Mama!” he tossed her hand away, but let the ravens there. (Later, Hibird wasn’t happy with this development. Neither was Roll)

After a few questioning trip (they were moving with Tsuna’s flames and wristlet), they arrived to Stuttgart.

“So now, where should we go?” Nana asked, and before Tsuna could have answered, they heard an explosion. They looked, at each other and said.

“There.”

They went to the origin of the explosion, and saw a group of people kneeling before a man in gold-green costume, a weird helmet on his head and bluely luminous sceptre in his hand.

“I don’t like the situation.” Nana said, while Tsuna was frowning. He didn’t like the feeling he was getting from his Intuition. It wasn’t a total rotten person’s emission, but not an innocent soul’s either. His Intuition was shouting at him to help the man, to free him, to free him from his bi-

_Ah... So he is manipulated._

He was so in his thoughts, that he didn’t saw the elderly man standing up and talking. He only saw the sceptre pointing at him, and the little Sky grabbing his mother, because he knew that nothing will happen with the man.

And then an America-fan person, in costume appeared with a round shield. And he and the man in green started to fight.

When there was a jet, and he heard a familiar voice, he looked at her mother.

“Was that...?”

“Yeah, it looks like Spider is in this case neck-deep.” Nana nodded and smiled but her mouth froze in the next minute when the AC/DC started to ring from the jet’s speaker, and a robot-like, red and gold man appeared before the green-clothed man. It looked like, the man in green gave up.

_Wrongwrongwrongwro-_

He quieted his HI down and looked at her mother. She was looking at the robot-like man with sadness. He wanted to snap her out of her shock, so he lightly squeezed her cloth.

“Mama, are you alright?”

“Yeah, Tsu-kun. I just had some flashbacks from the past...” She patted him on the hair, careful with Hugin and Munin. Interesting name for a pair of ravens.

“Did you know him?” He asked with a tilt.

“Yeah... but not anymore. Say, Tsu-kun, don’t you think we should get out?” She asked, brightening the mood.

“Yeah, it seems like we broke the dress-code. I didn’t know that we had to wear a costume...” He trailed of, listening to his Intuition. And Nana tried to hold back her laugh... it would be bad to laugh at Tony and Captain America..._Really._

“Ah, let’s go.” he said, then grabbed Nana’s hand. When everything cleared, they were in a forest.

“Say, Mama, what are your thoughts about you gathering the missing ingredients and I going for a walk. Sorry, I would help, but my Intuition...” He stopped, when the little Sky felt a touch on his cheeks.

“Maa, Tsu-kun, you can go on that little mission of yours. Even if you look like a child, I know that you already are an adult. And I can protect myself. You should worry after my opponents.” She chuckled. And with a wisp of mist, she disappeared.

Tsuna sweat dropped at that. _Why am I always surrounded with bloodthirsty individuals with dramatic flares?_

Then he turned around in the forest. When his HI rang slightly, he started to walk that way.

It was dark, wild nocturnal animals were hunting and their prays were running. It wasn’t the normal circumstance where you would leave your child, no matter how old is he. But Tsuna was looking at everything expertly, like it wasn’t his first time in this forest. Which _was_.

_It reminds me of the forest surrounding the Mansion. Hmm... I wonder, how are the others. I know that they already started their chase by now. _He shuddered.

_Stupid Mama... why did she agreed to that condition? If the others find me... yeah, do they really search for me? Everyone was avoiding me for a month now, and they didn’t even call to say how are they. And Reborn... I wonder why he started to avoid me. He gained back his adult body with the other Arcos. (All of them look like a twenty-something years old adult) Perhaps... he wanted to part ways with us... with me...?_

Tsuna tortured himself with his thoughts, the two raven chicks, feeling their mother’s sadness, started to peck his head. And Natsu appeared in his adult form beside Tsuna. In this form, he was higher than the current Tsuna.

The little Sky blinked, when he felt the light pickings, and then saw that Nuts was beside him. He didn’t even realize that he was crying.

“Hey, guys, what are you- huh, Am I crying? No- Don’t give me that look Nuts, don’t pity me. My emotions are ... a little bit too much for my current body to hold back. But I’m fine.” he was rubbing his face. He smiled at his partner, then at the concerned chirps from his chicks. He quickly pushed away his negative feelings, and then lightly laughed.

Then his Intuition rang louder, and he knew that he has forgotten his _mission_...!

When he looked at Natsu, and shared a look, he quickly jumped onto his back.

“Quickly, Nuts, you know where to go.... And thank you, guys.” he murmured then squeezed Natsu’s flame-mane and patted the little chicks.

When they arrived to the place, where his Intuition pointed, the man in green was already there, with a long-haired guy who had a red cape.

_Really... the dress-code. I almost forgotten about it._

They were talking about personal topics, and Tsuna couldn’t help, but listen. He now knew from the conversation that the blond guy was the other’s brother, and he just wanted something called Tesseract back. Then he could return with the man in green.

But the raven was heavily under some manipulation, and it was making him crazy.

Tsuna’s head was pounding, he was inching to help the poor guy out, but he snapped out when the next thing happened.

“Now listen to me, brothe-“ The blond guy was hit away, when the robot guy crashed into him. The green guy just left his hands in the universal sign of give up.

“I am listening.”

Tsuna couldn’t hold back his laugh. He tried. But he could not. So he exposed himself to a highly dangerous man, who had almost killed an old man. _Great work, Dame-Tsuna._

“Who’s there?” Loki said as he tried to pinpoint the location of the voice. He was amused as he saw his brother being sent away by the Man in Iron. But then somebody was laughing near him. Somebody got close to him without Loki’s perception.

Tsuna chuckled, then with Natsu in his arms, he appeared before the demigod. Loki was shocked at the appearance of a child in the wilderness, but he didn’t show it. But... he had a weird aura.

“So child, what are you doing here? It is not where your kind usually is.” He said, and for a millisecond, his eyes flashed with a toxic green. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at that, his suspicion of manipulation has been proved. He walked in front of the green-clothed man, and looked up at him.

_Damn it, why is that everyone I meet is higher than me?_

“Uhm... I’m lost?” he winced at his own lie. Loki just arched his browns and the little Sky flushed_._

“A-anyway. Who are you? And why are you here then?“ Tsuna asked. The demigod just sighed. It was strangely comfortable being near the boy.

“I don’t think if I say Loki, you will know who am I.” he mocked. _The humans are forgetful creatures. _

“Oh, Loki? As in the Norse God of Mischief, Loki?” Tsuna asked. Then when he’s Intuition agreed with what Loki said he smiled.

“Hi, Loki. I’m Tsuna.” He introduced himself unconsciously. Then winced. I was not supposed to say my real name!

Loki was amused at the attitudes of the little Sky. _It seems like human-kind isn’t so hopeless after all. Well I don’t want him in the midst of this calamity._

Loki’s eyes were returning to green, but his eyes were flashing with icy-blue. _His control is returning. I should release more Sky-flames._

Tsuna’s eyes changed to amber. He was reaching for Loki’s hands, but then there was an explosion and a lot of trees fallen out. Loki’s eyes were full of surprise, then his eyes changed back for cruel icy-blues.

He pulled his arms away from the child and then snarled at him.

“What are you trying to do, child? I feel some weird power from you. What are you trying to do with me?“ He said, then levelled his glare at him.

Tsuna was looking at him, cursing his luck. He was _this_ close to free Loki. And his Intuition was not saying anything good after this.

“Loki, calm down. I won’t hurt, I was just trying to help you free from that mani-“ He was almost hit with a punch, but his Intuition rang, and he evaded it. Nuts jumped out of his hands, he growled at the demigod and his mane-flames were flaring.

“_Silence_, child! You don’t know me! You don’t even know what you are talking about, so keep your nose out of my business. You are just like my brother, naively believing that everything will end happily. You won’t step in my way.” he mocked. Then with a hand full of green flames, he threw that at Tsuna.

_Those are not Lightning flames. It feels more like Storm flames._

The Neo Primo analysed the situation then he threw himself at Nuts and teleported to his previous location.

Loki looked at the place where Tsuna stood a minute ago. It was now burning with green flames, scorching the earth.

His eyes flashed with green. He was horrified what almost he had done. Then his eyes returned to those unearthly blue, and in his head a mocking voice was heard.

_“Tch, almost. But he can’t survive our next meeting, because Nobody steps in our way. Am I right, **Loki**?_”

* * *

Tsuna arrived to the place where he and his mother said to meet. He was heaving heavily. He was terrified of those flames, but it was scarier what he saw in those eyes.

Loki was talking to some cloaked creature in a dark, cold place. Tsuna couldn’t hear them, but then some picture flashed before his eyes. The green-eyed demigod was tormented by that cloaked monster and then on the next picture, Loki, with blue eyes was looking at the cloaked monster, then at a throne and kneeled.

When he returned to his conscious, he was in his mother’s arms, and they were in some kind of jet... _wait..._ wasn’t that Loki?!

Tsuna turned around and then saw the robot-man, the America-fan, Loki’s brother (it must be Thor) and then the woman who was with that doctor. Loki was looking at the empty place, it was as if there was something. But he let it go now. He can’t screw up his plans.

Tsuna looked into his mother’s eyes which was filled with worry. He wanted to open his mouth, but then he thought about their surrounding and closed his mouth.

_“You scared me there, Tsu-kun.”_ Nana said in his mind. Right, his mother is a Mist.

_“What happened? And why are we on this jet?”_

_“When I found you, you were lying on the ground, and Natsu was trying to wake you up. But it didn’t work. I tried to look into your head, but it was protected by your Elements’ flames. I say, if I was less experienced, I would have lost my clear mind.” _she chuckled in their mind _“Well, after that I thought that as a powerful Sky, you must have meet with somebody spiritually hurt and then their flames were convening their pain.” _At that, Tsuna nodded. It happened with Mukuro, too when they first meet.

_“Now, we are on this jet, because Natsu-chan lead me here, when I asked where to go. We are hiding in an illusion now, but we can’t speak. Your chicks were loud, so I gave them a pretty dream. Here are they.” _ Nana showed a nest with the two chicks. When he calmed down, he mentally sent a thanks to Nuts and then yawned.

_“Now, sleep Tsu-kun. I will wake you if something happens.”_ Tsuna nodded, hugged his mom, then went to sleep.

_“I love you, Mom...” _he said, then slept. Nana smiled down at her son. She was proud of him. When she was sure, he was sleeping, she looked at Loki and thickened her illusions. Her Tsuna was looking at the man as if he knew him, and not just saw him. That man was dangerous. But, she was sure that it was worry what were in her son’s eyes, so she let it slip. _But if he will try to hurt her cub..._

Now, she looked at Tony. He has grown since they last saw each other. Nana can’t wait to meet him, but if she could choose, she wouldn’t. She, no Tina Stark, the innocent girl was dead and Nana didn’t want to endanger her brother. He was a hero. Living in the light. And here she was an assassin. Living in the dark. Two polar opposites. But... as she looked at her child, it is not that bad. He had a life there, and she had a life here. 

_And, in the Cosa Nostra being a member of Tsu-kun’s Family is more than enough for me._

* * *

Tsuna woke up after they arrived at the Helicarrier. He and Nana quickly slipped out of the jet after the others got down. They were awed at the sight of the spaciousness of the flying mother ship. When they looked out, they saw an airplane flying away under the Helicarrier. Tsuna was particularly sparking with ideas.

“I can’t believe that the technology is this advanced here! They accomplished what we flame-users can do with our Mist-flames... but I think it is only for image. It must be some kind of reflective surface. I must see it from outside...” Tsuna was rambling. And Nana with a smile accompanied his ideas and they started a quite high-level conversation, which if others heard its contents, they would assume it was Stark and Banner talking.

While the conversation went on, Tsuna was leading them according to his Intuition and Nana was keeping her illusions on. Since Tsuna was up, she could cancel out their voices and presence. Earlier on the jet, Tsuna’s flames were not helping to stabilize the illusions because it focused on Tsuna’s safety.

They arrived into one of the empty lab. Tsuna blinked then smiled at her mother who shared his happiness.

“So, I think it’s time for your partner’s birth. What do you say, Mama?”

“I only have one question: when do we start, Tsu-kun?”

And if other researchers said that they heard some weird voices from one of the empty labs, then they _were lying._

* * *

Tsuna was cleaning up after the successfully making a box animal. It was his first time doing it alone, and he was proud of himself. He can’t wait to tell it to Verde! The box animal was a fox as his mother wanted and she possessed the attributes of both cloud and mist. Nana loved her and named her Violet.

He was having such a good time, of course his Intuition must come and make it non-existent. He fell onto his knees as his head was ringing with danger. He felt his mother arriving at his side, asking what was the problem.

When the ringing quieted down a bit and he could think farther than just feeling the pain, he quickly entered his Boss-mode.

“Mom, I think in 5 minutes, some intruders will bomb at this plane and they will attack. I have to move and to do something.” He said and wanted to hurry away, but Nana grabbed his arms. He looked into her eyes and the HDWM’s poker face softened.

“Mama, I’ll be fine. Natsu will be with me and you know that I can fight.” he slipped on his gloves. Leon upgraded his woollen ones, because according to Reborn: one, they were not adaptable, he couldn’t wear them always. And two, they were lame. So Leon ate his woollen ones and after two days, he spat out two black fingerless leather gloves. It also could grow according to his size, which he was grateful at this time, because of his body size.

“...And I have a feeling that you should find your Spider friend. She will need your help.” And with that, Tsuna slipped into the corridors and ran where his Intuition pointed. Nana silently sent Violet after him to hide his presence.

After 5 Minutes, as Tsuna said, a bomb exploded, and the Avengers parted ways. Unfortunately for Natasha, she landed with a very angry Bruce Banner, who was changing into Hulk and then he attacked her. In those minutes, while Hulk was running after her, she thought of her life and her regret that Clint was under the manipulation of that bastard.

_If I survive it, I’ll go after Clint and in some ways I’ll clear his mind._

So, after a near-death experience with Hulk, Natasha got up and stalked away. She had a Hawk to find. And from a distance, a fox was following her.

* * *

Hulk and Thor were fighting with each other and they were destructing everything in their ways. So when Tsuna saw this image, his mind overlapped with a similar image of a certain cloud and mist, and the amount of paperwork was flashing before his eyes, he moved on instincts. (He later remembered to those moments and thought about what almost could have happened, he paled and swore cleverly that none of his family members will hear about it. _Never._) 

So the little Sky’s flames flashed and then jumped between the two, when they were prepared to hit the other. The two heroes were surprised, and stopped their hit just a few millimetres away from the boy.

Hulk blinked when he looked at the boy, he remembered meeting him through Bruce. He unconsciously relaxed a little, but he didn’t let his anger go.

Thor was shocked at the appearance of a human child on a S.H.I.E.L.D. plane, and what’s more, in a midst of a fight. He luckily could stop his hammer in time.

“**Enough. The two of you supposed to be in the same group but now you are destroying the plane and I don’t want to experience the feeling of falling to my death. **(even if I can fly)** Stop being little children.**” Tsuna said and then the two unconsciously lowered their hands. When they looked at the boy, they saw the small features, such as his iron-gloved fists, a lion-cub on his shoulder and the orange flames on his forehead.

Yeah. _Small __features_.

When Tsuna saw that they won’t fight in the next moment, he looked at the two. He firstly turned to Thor.

“You must be Thor. You know, you and your brother really need to sit down and have a talk and perhaps your father should accompany you. Something must have happened that the two of you are fighting here on Earth. And you should look after him, too, because family is important.”

The little Sky said and then turned to the eerily quiet Hulk. He blinked and when he asked his Intuition why was he familiar, it answered with a flash of orange in his eyes.

“Well, hello there, mister. I think now I know that dilemma of yours. But don’t worry, your kinda big secret of yours is safe with me.” Tsuna winced at that lame joke while he patted the green guy on his arms.

Thor wanted to place the slightly crazy child behind him, because, _seriously_, who in their right mind would touch a very angry Hulk. But his worry was futile.

Hulk reached his hand out and patted the little Sky. (He had placed the two chicks into an empty box-weapon temporary)

“Little Animal” Hulk called him that. Tsuna pouted. He was _not_ a little animal.

“Not you too... Look out!” but he said it lately. A combat plane attacked at them, and if Hulk didn’t stand before Tsuna, he would have got a few more gun-wounds. Hulk, losing his cool again, jumped out of the Helicarrier. When the situation calmed down, his Intuition rang again. He groaned, then without looking, he picked Thor’s hammer up, and handed it to him.

“Sorry, I have to hurry.” The boy said as he ran away. And Thor just stood there, frozen, and then looked down at Mjölnir. He tried to comprehend the actions in the last minutes, but he couldn’t. Just... What in Odin’s name happened?

* * *

Nana was following Natasha, as her son said. She saw what power he has, and his Intuition never let them down in their little vacation. So when she saw that Spider attacked her partner, Hawk, who seemed to be manipulated, she wasn’t even surprised.

The attack looked to end with a draw, but Natasha missed a chance and now was in a dead-lock in Barton’s arms. Nana knew that it was her time to interfere, so she sent out a killing intent which flew to the manipulated agent as a thrown kunai.

Clint stopped for a minute and for Natasha, it was an opportunity to take out her partner.

When his head hit the handrail, his mind cleared a little, so he could fight back the alien force. Of course, when Natasha kicked him, and he became unconscious, the manipulating force wanted to take back the controlling. But a purple fox appeared in his mind, attacked the weakened force, and won over it. Then the fox turned into mist which surrounded the defeated intruder. When they disappeared, Clint could succumb to a dreamless sleep which was better now that he was _free._

* * *

Nick Fury was well... furious. Loki’s minions attacked his base, while the said demigod escaped and then they lost the two most powerful Avengers-candidates during the attack. The Helicarrier’s programme was invaded (not by Tony this time) and he lost several good agents. One of his favourite was currently dying before him.

Agent Phil Coulson was one of his friends, and now he was lying against the wall with a bleeding wound. He was still conscious, but there was too much blood. If they didn’t stop the bleeding, he would die. Fury knew that it was risky, but they were almost in war. He has to take every chance to make their side winning and Coulson knew it as well.

So when he went unconscious, he wanted to call the doctors and then announce the death of Phil. But then a little boy appeared beside them.

_How could he get onto the Helicarrier and went unnoticed by the cameras and agents till now!? Is he an enemy?_

The little boy looked around 10 and he was wearing black fingerless gloves. There was nothing special on him, but his eyes were amber coloured and there was concern in them.

When Fury looked around, he saw that the man was the only one who noticed the kid.

“I can help. But, I have to ask mister to don’t interrupt me while I’m healing him. Just... trust me, I think.” the boy said when he looked into Fury’s eye. He wanted to ask the boy about his identity but they didn’t have time. So he looked at the sly intruder and then nodded.

“Kid, if you’re lying then knew that you wouldn’t be able to escape. And after this, I want answers.”

The kid hesitated a minute, then when his eyes flashed with orange he nodded and went to the other side of the dying agent.

_Well, seems like those lessons with Onii-san will come in handy this time. But still, I have to be careful._

His eyes were now yellow, and his hands were full of yellow flames which started to heal the agent.

_Hmm... it looks like whoever attacked this man was not aiming at important areas, but he should have died if the bleeding has not been stopped in time._

Fury saw that those flames were healing Agent Coulson, and when the kid stopped he swayed a little. His eyes were now back to amber.

_Uhh... using my Elements’ Sun flames, when I haven’t meet with them in a long time was not my most brilliant idea. But it’s still better, than my earlier move..._

“I stopped his internal bleeding so only the outer injury has to be taken care of. Now, if you apologize, I have to-“ He wanted to hurry away, but he was stopped. Fury looked at the waiting doctors, who had not seen anything unusual and then called them to bring Phil away. He would still go with his plans. 

“Now, I want answers.” He stayed to look at the Director for a minute, but then the boy started to tilt to the side where two arms waited for him.

Nick Fury who was surprised, _again_ looked at the woman, who had a fox mask on her face. He felt that the woman was _smirking_ and then with a next moment, they disappeared.

* * *

Nana arrived in time to save her son, who was now sleeping in her arms. _Luckily, Violet followed him. He used too much flames and then he started to use his Harmonized flames... _

Nana was sending his flames to Tsuna’s Sky, but they weren’t Harmonized (She was Iemitsu’s Mist, even if the other hadn’t realized it. Her silly boys...) He needed to sleep a little.

She hid them into the jet which they arrived with. She was already there for two hours, when something happened outside, and then Captain America, with Spider and Hawk came into the jet and then took off with it. She heard from outside that Ironman had taken of already.

She sighed, thickened her Mist beside her and then chuckled a little while patting the Decimo’s locks.

_Tsu-kun... you’re really a trouble magnet._

* * *

The Alliance members, everybody, who the Decimo claimed as Family was searching for Tsuna all across the World, with no visible achievements. They could feel the little Sky’s flames, but could not pinpoint its origins. Even Reborn, who was already in the USA, couldn’t feel anything.

And while they were cursing their luck, there were breaking news all across the world.

Aliens were attacking in New York.

While the normal people were panicking, these Mafiosi looked at the television as if it gave an answer to their questions. Which, kind-of did.

And when a certain man in fedora looked at the news, he smirked, and pulled his fedora down.

“There you are, Dame-Tsuna.”

* * *

Tsuna awoke shivering. He had a bad feeling. And when he looked outside and saw the destruction, he so knew, that his luck has scored yet again.

His mother was standing in the entrance, blocking any attacks, which were pointed at the fallen jet. The attacks were coming from... _aliens?_

_Oh god... Hayato will be filled with enthusiasm when he will see it._

He got up and went to his mother’s side, while activating his flames. When he hit an alien who was behind his mother, he groaned.

“Mom, it is not a vacation.” he only got a bloodthirsty smile.

“Really, Tsu-kun? But I am enjoying this so much. We should do this a lot more.” She said while throwing solid kunai illusions and multiplying them with cloud flames. Tsuna wanted to face-palm. But he rather kicked the approaching aliens away. When they cleared them away, they looked at each other.

“Now, I think we should go to that group with your friend.“ Tsuna said and then when he heard a whale’s voice in the midst of New York, he didn’t want to _know its origin’s_.

They ran to the direction of his Intuition, and saw that the America-fan man parting ways with the two agents. When the little Sky looked at his mother, he nodded and flew after Captain America. Nana went to help the agent duo.

Clint was freeing civilians from the bus while Natasha was firing at the Chitauri. He didn’t look for a minute and he was almost hit with a bullet, but a kunai saved his life. When he looked at the origin, he saw a woman in purple clothes and a fox mask standing at the bus. Beside her was a purple fox.

“You should defend your back too, Hawk. It could be pierced with something.” She then threw a kunai which multiplied in number and only hit the enemies. The civilians were uninjured by them. Her fox then jumped into the midst of Chitauri and then with some kind of illusion it made them fight each other.

Clint was speechless, but it wasn’t the first surprising event today, and quickly returned to Natasha’s side. The woman also joined them and it seemed that she was on their side.

“Hi there, Spider! We met again.” She said, then when an alien came too close, she attacked it with a tanto. Natasha looked at her in the corner of her eyes.

“Yeah, Fox. Where is Cielo? I don’t think you should let him wander away in this chaotic situation.” Clint just blinked at his partner. So, Natasha knew her. And who was this Cielo?

“Ah, my son can look after himself, and he is still following his hunch.”

What, a kid was here, in a midst of an invasion and his mother just let him be? He looked at Natasha, but she just shook her head. So, she will tell him later. They had an invasion to stop now.

* * *

Tsuna was flying with his flames, looking at the situation. Ah, it was catastrophic. His Intuition said that it was the manipulated Loki’s doing. He 

sighed, he just so knew that if the demigod gains back his clear mind, he won’t tell anybody of the manipulation because of his pride. But the Decimo won’t let him. He saw some memories when Loki’s flames meet with his and from them he knew that the god of mischief wasn’t evil, just misunderstood.

But now, he had to defend the innocent civilians. He saw that the origin of the invasion was through a blue portal. The energy which was keeping the portal open was coming from that high tower near the Empire State Building.

He then turned to look down. He saw his mother was fighting with two other, farther from them was running the America-fan to the blockade of police cars and giving instruction to them. It seems to work, so now he went to fire some flying aliens down.

“Come, Nuts. Let’s knock some invaders down” he said, and then got a Gao as an answer.

As they were flying and shooting at the aliens, they sometimes flew near the robot-like guy and there were times where he saw the kind mister, with his green persona grinding them to the ground.

When he saw that Thor was aiming at the portal with his lightning, he got an idea. But he had to wait with it, his Intuition said. So he went to help her mother’s friend, Spider, because one of the alien was aiming at her, while she was flying to that big tower.

“Nuts, when I say, please use Ruggito di Cieli.“ he got a nod from his partner. Tsuna had flown under the unsuspecting flying tool, then he signed to Nuts. With a roar, the alien with his tool got petrified and then crashed down.

After that, he had gone to the America-fan, because Tsuna saw that he was trying to save some civilians. He deactivated his HDW mode and hide between the people. When Captain America came in, and attacked the aliens, he waited for a minute and just before the bomb exploded he activated his Modo Difesa for the civilians.

When his Intuition started ringing, he knew, that he could do his idea now.

“Natsu, Cambio form“ and after that, he flew near the entrance of the portal and released his XX-burner. Everyone in New York saw the powerful flames aiming at the portal, and everything coming out of it was destroyed. After that, Tsuna saw the robot-like guy flew into the portal with a missile. He was worried, but he knew that he will survive.

So while everyone was looking at the portal, he went to the big tower. There, he saw Loki in a man shaped hole. It looked like the green guy took care of him.

He carefully went near him, and when the demigod opened his eyes, and they were toxic green, he sighed with relief.

Loki saw the child standing before him, with his lion-cub, and wanted to send him away. Finally, he was clear of manipulation, thanks to Hulk’s helping (not really). He knew that he doesn’t deserve helping. But the child looked at him, and didn’t let him speak.

“Don’t talk, as I see, your ribs got broken and now your flames or magic are healing them. And I have something to say to you.” Tsuna kneeled before the demigod, looking into his eyes.

“I will say sorry now, but when we last met, I saw somethings in your past. And in your memories, you were tortured and then manipulated. So you are not responsible for this destruction, but you could help with the rebuilding. And.” Here, the little Sky stopped, and stroked Loki’s hair with his Sky-flames influenced hand. Loki was speechless from the feeling of acceptance, from the promise of a home.

“You should talk with your brother. Don’t glare at me.” he pouted. “ He obviously was worried even if you wanted to keep him away from you. For whatever reason.”

“...not my brother.” Loki murmured. At Tsuna’s curious gaze, he sighed.” Thor is not my brother. I was adopted. And I am not from the same species as my mother and brother. My father” He sneered at that” took me away, when I was a baby. And after all those years, I found that I was one of the monsters, which mothers told their own child to be scared of. How could I react to it?” Loki said, and then looked at Tsuna. He didn’t know why he was telling this to a Midgardian child, but he just felt that the other will listen to him. He had searched for acceptance for a long time.

“Well, I didn’t know that. But it seems like your brother and mother care for you after all this time, and they accepted you. As for your father, don’t care about him. Ignore him. That’s what I do in most of the time when I meet with my own dad. If your father didn’t behave, just tell me, I will try to help.” Loki wanted to laugh out loud at that. The image of this Midgardian child scolding the Allfather was too hilarious...

“But seriously. Family doesn’t mean blood relations. For your information, I have a big family.” and at Loki’s look, he scoffed” If you dare to say something about my high, I _will_ punch you. But really. And you know, my only blood relatives are my mother and father. And I don’t really like my father. He left me and Mom for a long time, and rarely came home. Even if I know that he wanted to protect us, I still can’t forgive him. But my mom loves him, so I am trying. “

He said more personal facts than he should have, but he didn’t regret.

“All in all, I wanted to say that I love my family as they are, and I won’t even change that fact. Even if they are making me crazy most of the time, and I don’t seem to have any normal family members.” he mumbled that into his hand, but Loki heard it and now he was curious. Just what kind of Family does he have. 

“You can meet them, if you want.” He snapped out of his mind, and looked into his eyes. They were a beautiful amber colour.

“And if you can’t find home after your talking, you can come to me. I will greet you gladly.” He smiled at the demigod, and reached his hands out. Hesitating, but in the end Loki took it and stood up. He looked down at the mortal child, whose heart was gold and as big as the universe. He so _knew_ that his cold heart let this little guy in. He smiled at the kid, and then wanted to pat him. Those gravity-defying locks looked fluffy.

But of course, those _heroes_ had to ruin the moment.

“Loki, get away from that child!”

* * *

Clint didn’t want to believe to his eyes, _no,_ the whole team didn’t want to believe to theirs. Loki was standing there, smiling down at the little child, who was holding an orange cat/lion cub - _what the hell was that_\- and was ready to touch him.

So Hawkeye moved on reflex and released an arrow. To his surprise and horror, the child with a “No!” stood between them, and after his eyes flashed with green, there was a green barrier. The arrow flew then crashed into it. There was a silence, but then he let his shield down. Now, they got a full sight of the boy- who only looked 10-years old. He was standing between the heroes and Loki, holding the latter’s hand in dead-lock. His amber eyes looked at them challengingly.

For their surprise, it was Natasha who said a word.

“Cielo, what are you doing here?” the boy looked at her, blinked, then his gaze change back to caramel colours. He tilted his head in wonder.

“Hmm... I lost my way?” he winced at his own lie, and then face-palmed. His lion cub was patting his head, while he was mumbling at his embarrassing answer. Loki looked amused while looking at them warily. Especially at Hulk.

“Really?” Natasha asked, but she was amused too. “And how did you lost your ways to get into this tower and then defending the one, who is responsible for this destruction.” she asked sharply, but then she earned an orange glare.

“He was manipulated. Just like that guy, who was on that flying mother ship.” he winced. Why can’t he just shut up? The others looked surprised, but while Thor at the part that his brother was manipulated, the others at the revaluation that he was on the Helicarrier.

The robot-like guy, looked offended, but then he glared at the demigod.

“Even if he was manipulated, he killed Phil.” At that the others glared at Loki, who was bearing his stance. Tsuna was baffled, but then his Intuition helped him. He turned to Loki.

“You were the one, who pierced that agent from his back? “ Loki looked away from the reprimanding. It was as if he saw his mother. But then he turned to the Avengers.

“He is alive. I was the one who healed his internal injuries, and even if that Pirate-guy didn’t give him medical help- which he had- he should have survived it. 

The Avengers were silent again, but then Hulk started to walk in front of the little child. Loki tensed, but he couldn’t go away, because Tsuna was holding his hand. The group wanted to help the kid, but to their surprised he just _smiled_. _What’s wrong with this child?!?_

“Hi there, mister. It seems like you had fun while fighting with those aliens.” Hulk grunted, but then patted the kid.

“Little Animal.” His smile was replaced with a groan and pouted. 

“I am not a little animal. Seriously, why are there people calling me that?!”

“Because you look like a little animal, Tsu-kun.” came the voice from the door and then the Avengers saw the lady who helped Natasha and Clint out.

“I am not, Mom.”

She walked beside her son and then looked around. When her eyes landed on Tony, her eyes flashed with anger. To the others surprise, she grabbed Tony’s arms and then threw him to the ground.

“Anthony Stark! How can you be so irresponsible to go into a portal! I don’t even care if you had good purpose, but you have to _think_ and _plan_ before doing something like that!” Nana was scolding Tony. Loki was highly amused. He looked at the baffled kid beside him.

“You take a lot after your mother, don’t you?” Tsuna sent him a glare then turned to her livid mother. He quickly ran to her side, trying to appease her.

“Mom... _mom..._ Mama, calm down.” Tsuna said to his mother. He even gave her his Sky flames, which caught the curiosity of the heroes and Loki’s too. Nana leaned onto him and tried to calm down, but then quietly said.

“A minute, Tsu-kun. Just help me scold my brother...” She whispered, but in the quiet room, it was heard. Everyone was shocked, but the most shocked one was the scolded Tony. He looked up at Nana, then his image of a similar little girl appeared in his mind. He now saw the similarity.

“Tina!?!” Tony shouted and then Nana winced. That was all the proof that Tony needed. He stood up, and wanted to walk to her, but the little boy, _his nephew_, stood in the way.

“I thought that you were dead.” Tony said quietly but then looked at his little sister. Nana held her own gaze, too.

“It would have been better if I stayed dead for you.” she mumbled, but then her eyes flashed with indigo and determination.

“Tina Stark died, when I left. Now, I bear another name and I have another well-known in the dark world. So, sorry. If you are searching for that little girl, she had disappeared.” she said, then turned to the door. Tsuna wanted to stop her, but Tony was faster. He hugged her with tears in his eyes.

“I don’t care what are you now. For me, you are my sister.” Nana blinked but then she started to cry in his big brother’s hug. Tsuna looked worriedly at his mom, but he knew that she will be fine.

He looked at the Avengers and Loki, who were glaring at each other. He sighed. Then walked back to Loki’s side. He looked at the heroes.

“Look, I know that you have a grudge with each other. But can we talk it out like cultured people and not fight like wild dogs?” That earned a glare from everyone. And Nana laughed at his son. She had a lot to talk with his brother.

Tsuna looked at everyone, then his sight landed on the America-fan man. And suddenly he blushed, he still didn’t know anybody’s name. Well, excluding the demigods.

“Can... can we start with introductions? “ At that, Nana laughed at her cute boy.

* * *

So, after some awkward silent, Hulk turned back into Bruce, who was provided clothes from Nana (her flames). That was a good way of starting a conversation with Nana.

“How did you do that?” Tony asked, then the others glared at him. “What? Everyone here knows who am I, so why should I introduce myself?” Tsuna had a question-mark above his head. Tony’s smile flattened.

“Really? The name Tony Stark doesn’t sound familiar?” when he shook his head, he glanced at Nana.

“Tina, what’s with your son?! He sides with Reindeer Games and then doesn’t even know who am I. You must look into his head!” At that, Nana rolled her eyes and hit Tony’s arms. He changed out of his Ironman-suit so it hurt.

“Not everything revolves around you. And if you asked Tsu-kun about Captain America, he would give the same answer.” At that, the little Sky nodded. The others were surprised. ”The only one, who would be familiar to him, would be Dr. Banner, but that would be because of his works.” then the others introduced themselves. When they glanced at the boy, who was sitting beside Loki, they saw that his eyes started to sparkle as he looked at Banner.

“You’re Dr. Bruce Banner!? I and my friends read your works, and it was very interesting! Would you mind if...” Tsuna was mumbling and blushing, and he very much resembled his outer appearance at this moment.

“Breath, Tsu-kun, breath. You don’t usually have this reaction when you’re with Verde-san.” At her words, Bruce and Tony stared in surprise. Tsuna and Nana knew the Second Coming of da Vinci?!?

Nana received a glare. “Mom, I can meet with Verde whenever I want. It is more time when I don’t want to see him. He particularly lives with me. And you know his personality. He still wants to have experiments on me and then when he comes to our house, he always makes a mess, when he meets with the Pineapple... No... Paperwork...” He started to ramble and Nana just chuckled.

The others sent Tony a gaze: _Was your sister this sadistic?_

He glared back: _You haven’t seen anything... _

Thor cleared his throat.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I have a question from the little man.” he received a glare. He didn’t even realize his mistake. “Could you pick my hammer up, and pass it to me?” he said, and when the others eyes goggled, he shook his head.

Tsuna just looked at the hammer, which was in front of Loki. He didn’t know why he had to do it, he remembered seeing him summon it from far away, but nodded. He picked it up, and then after being surprised that it was lighter then he thought, he gave it to Thor.

Everyone (sans Nana and Tsuna) were surprised. Thor then laughed.

“Haha, what is your name, young warrior. I want to know the name of the man, who could pick up Mjörnir. I saw what you did during the invasion, those were very beautiful flames. And quite powerful.” Thor nodded in acknowledge and then everyone remembered back to the invasion. Just before Tony flew into the portal, there was somebody who cleared the way. Everyone here wanted to hear the name of the boy. Who was flinching in his place.

Tsuna had a bad feeling. A _very_-**_very_** bad feeling. He felt himself in danger, but it wasn’t life threatening. He wanted to run. And then he heard it.

“Find you, Dame-Tsuna.”

At those words, Tsuna was running to the window to jump. The others were worried about him, and turned to the stranger, who yet again appeared without them noticing. When he took off the safety of his green gun, the boy froze in his fright.

“Another step, and all the punishment will be doubled.” at that Tsuna started to slowly turn around to glance at the man. He was wearing a suit and a fedora, whole pointing his gun at the boy. The Avengers were angered at his attitude, Natasha was shocked yet again, and Nana chuckled, which earned everyone’s gaze.

The man tipped his fedora in greeting.

“Hi there, Mama” Nana started to giggle and waved at the man.

“Hi, Reborn-kun. It looks like you are the winner!” She said, and then smirked when Tsuna’s face paled more.

Reborn looked around, at the people here and at the actions of the one who was attacking New York. He wanted to step between the man, and the kid. Reborn just sighed, and then lowered his gun. Which changed into a bird and flew onto Tsuna’s shoulder. Then he changed into a chameleon and licked the frightened boy’s cheek. He chuckled a little. “Hi there, too, Leon.” he looked at the man. Who was looking at the pair with deep eyes. Tsuna’s throat dried in his nervousness. It almost been 2 months since he saw the man. His eyes were lowered and looked at the floor. He was starting to tear up.

He heard the familiar footsteps, but he stubbornly didn’t look up. He felt a hand on his chin, which was trying to lift his head up. He stubbornly didn’t move.

Reborn sighed, and then knocked the other’s head.

“Dame-Tsuna, won’t you greet one of your Elements if you meet with them?” He said and at that the boy looked up at him. His eyes were full of tears. Leon transformed into a tissue, which Reborn used to clear his face.

That broke the dam. He hugged the man, who then hugged him back.

“You...you were avoiding me as well as the others, but you... you left with only a note... why?” He mumbled and when his head was knocked on he glanced up.

“Idiot. The others were away because of a training to let you experience the feeling of not being near your Guardians and any of your bonded Elements. And for them to experience a week without their Sky. And then after they returned, they found a letter with their boss being abducted. So don’t think about personal place for a while. You won’t be able to take a step out of their sight.” Tsuna groaned at that, but he stopped crying. “And as for me... I had to think about a lot, and in the end I decided that you are mine, little Sky. Don’t ever dare to disappear again or betray me because that would be your last act before your death. “Reborn finished and then Tsuna laughed with a bright smile. They felt that the connection, which Reborn tried to stop, that clicked into place.

“I won’t betray you, I swear it with my Dying Will.“ and then they looked into each other’s eyes.

Well until a khm interrupted them.

And after that a hit.

“You are so _un_romantic! How can you interrupt something like that!” Nana was hitting the man beside him, and she didn’t quite hold back her strength. Tony winced.

“Well, sorry, but I want to know who is that man, what is he doing in my tower and what is his relationship with my nephew.”

At that, Tsuna blushed, and Reborn just smirked and patted his hair. But before he could speak, he was interrupted by Natasha who was faster.

“I would be careful with my words, because that man is the World’s Greatest Hitman, Reborn.”

At that everyone’s eyes rounded. And Reborn glanced at the woman.

“I see, you also found what you were searching for, Black Widow.” he said, then turned to Tony. “As for your other questions, I am here, because my ex-student, now Boss wanted to play hide-and-seek with his mother, and this was the place where I found him. “ He smirked at the surprises. And then his glance landed on Loki. “Let me tip. He invited you to our Family.” when the man suspiciously glared at him, he shrugged. “He wasn’t lying, but he has a hobby of gathering highly dangerous enemies and then turning them into loyal family members.” At Tsuna’s shocked gaze, he smirked.

“I have nothing like that! Its your own de-” 

“Hayato”

“He attacked, because you asked.”

“Mukuro”

“He only became Family because Chrome was there. He still wants to possess me.”

“Kyouya”

“He just wants to fight and I am a trouble-magnet!”

“Byakuran”

“He is grateful that I took out his future self.”

“Xanxus”

“If the Ninth took care of his son, then he shouldn’t have attacked the Famiglia.”

“Vindice” At that, Natasha paled. He saw them once in her past. It was enough for a lifetime.

“They are grateful, that I helped them with _that._” Tsuna glared. Reborn just deadpanned.

“Hayato is your most loyal puppy. Mukuro, yes, he wants to possess you, but not in that meaning anymore. Kyouya calls you Little Animal, and _listens to you_. Byakuran is a whole another problem. Xanxus also listens to you and he didn’t call outright everybody a trash anymore thanks to you. And the Vindice weekly _visits us_, because of your cooking. And I can keep still enumerate a few more.” Reborn looked victorious as Tsuna looked down in defeat.

The others were amused at their talking, some looked like they were in unbelief. And then something exploded outside. It was way too familiar...

“Tsuna-sama!!! Where are you!?!”

“Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, come out...” 

“Whoa! It is an extremelly big whale!!

“Tsuna-nii!!!”

“Little Animal, come out or I’ll bite you to death.

“Voii!! Mini-boss!!

“Tsu-chan, where are you!! Bya-kun is missing you!”

And similar voices were coming from outside. Tsuna paled and then face-palmed.

Reborn just looked uninterested. “Took them long enough. Now, Dame-Tsuna, if you don’t want to do some paperwork about damage, then you should get down.” with that, he kicked the boy out of the window. The Avengers hurried to save him, Tony was ready to take his suit up, Bruce was turning green, Loki glared at him and Thor lifted his hammer when Tsuna appeared flying outside the window.

“Really, Reborn?” he deadpanned.

“I couldn’t help it. Now, go.” Tsuna sighed and then took off.

There was a shout. Some screaming too. And in the midst of Chaos, Tsuna’s calm words travelled across the city.

“**If you don’t stop the destruction, then I will freeze all of you! And I want cook for any of you for an entire month!**”

After that, the silence returned to the city.

The Avengers looked at each other, but it was Steve who asked it.

“Really, who is that boy?”

Reborn was oddly satisfied. He flipped his fedora up, and turned to them.

“He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, or here Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo, Neo Vongola Primo. Or for the understatement for all of you: The World’s Biggest Mafia Family’s Boss.”

In the surprised silent, there was only the sound of Nana’s cackling.

* * *

Bonus: + Omake (I couldn’t really stop it)

After a month of the battle of New York, the city started to look like it was before the attack. Enormous. Loud. Never stopping. And for a certain demigod: _Boring_.

Loki was currently sitting on a couch on the top level of the Stark Tower- now known as the Avengers Tower. He was enjoying the silence. In those one month, he felt like, he would collapse. But as he promised to Tsuna, who after the falling out of the window and stopping his subordinates- _family members, _his mind supplied- disappeared with his Famiglia. In that next moment, Nick Fury appeared in the lift and glared at Reborn (that hateful Midgardian) and at the boy’s mother, who was at the same time the Man in Iron’s long lost little sister. The assassin and hitman glanced at each other, smirked, then disappeared.

Loki still could remember the furious director’s face-colour to this day. It was highly amusing seeing that kind-of guy who almost always knew everything with a lost expression. And the God of Mischief wasn’t the only one in the room at that time, who found that funny- (ahem-_Tony-_ahem). But when Fury landed his eyes on the one who was responsible for all of this mess, he smiled cruelly and ordered his men for capturing him.

Surprisingly, the talk with Tsuna opened up a few eyes of the Avengers and after a week of imprisonment, he was helping with the rebuilding. Luckily, in the Chaos, not many people saw his face so there wasn’t mass panicking. But after two weeks, which he spent with getting known the Avengers, (he didn’t really have a choice in saying no.-It was one of the rules to let him “free” from his prison (He must be supervised. **All the time.**))- speaking with his brother (and occasionally with his mother in his dreams) he began to believe in what the little Mafioso had said. He was starting to feel better after getting away from the manipulation and prison when helping with the cleaning, somebody recognised him and now he was confined in the Avengers Tower.

The demigod was bored. The others were away on a mission (they started to have a lot of them lately) and here he was, staying in a tower with an intelligent AI. He was starting to imagine what kind of home does the little kid have. It must be big, according to his status in the underworld.

Loki was curious how a little child, with only 10 years of experience (which he doubted) could have so big influence. Even if he inherited the power, he couldn’t have just won that many loyalties with that (_and my own, too_). Those beautiful flames must be a part of the cause.

The demigod was intrigued- those soft, addictive flames surged from the boy’s body in an almost unending amount. And they were dangerous, too- he saw from the window how those orange flames have perished almost half of the population of the Chiaturi army.

He lifted his hand and summoned his flames. It was different from what he felt from those three Midgardian, but when Tsuna’s flames touched it, he felt at home, at peace and harmonised. It was such a strange feeling, that he couldn’t describe it words.

At that moment a shiver went through his body and its source was from his flames. He stood up, and then heard that the lift dinged. The Man in the Ceiling didn’t say anything about guests but it wasn’t signing enemies either.

From the lift, three children, two boys and a little girl and a teenager stepped out. They didn’t realize that Loki was there.

The younger boy was clinging to the teen’s hand, he had curly black hair and electric green eyes. He was wearing cow-theme clothes with 2 little horns on his head.

The little girl was holding the teen’s other hand. She had two pigtails and dark eyes. She was wearing red traditional Chinese Martial Arts clothes. She and the little boy was bickering about… broccolis and onions???

The other kid was smiling at the teen, he had light brown coloured hair and chocolate brown eyes. Beside the scarf he was wearing in the middle of summer, he had the most normal clothes.

As Loki’s eyes shifted from the kids to the teen, he was perplexed. The teen looked like the carbon copy of a certain mischievous child. When caramel eyes met with toxic green ones, he saw a flash of amber in those accepting eyes. The kids realized the other person in the room too. They went behind the teen- Tsuna.

“Tsu-nii, who is that?” The kid with the scarf asked. Tsuna smiled at the children then looked at the demigod.

“A friend. His name is Loki and he is the Norse god of Mischief. He is very powerful, so try not to anger him.” Tsuna said while looking at Loki. When the god saw that the teen didn’t lie, he smirked at his guest.

“Well, well. It looks like during the one month, you have grown quite a lot. But still, you are sm-“

“If you finish that sentence, I swear, I will punch you.” The young Mafioso said, while glaring at the smirking god. Then he sighed and looked at the kids.

“Don’t be like him when you grow bigger. Or like Reborn. And don’t swear like Xanxus. Or Hayato. Or… you know what. It would be a miracle if you just grow up normally. Oh, wait… I think, we can miss that part… My life, _Whyy_????” Tsuna mumbled while holding his face. The kids were snickering at their Big Brother’s misery then turned to the demigod. Their eyes narrowed a little and Loki almost sweat dropped._ (What’s up with these children?)_

“I’m Lambo, Tsu-nii’s Lightning Guardian. You can call me Lambo-sama and be my subordinate!” said Lambo proudly, but in the next moment he was knocked on his head.

“Baka-Lambo! Don’t be rude or Tsu-nii won’t bring you with him the next time he escapes!... You know what, behave like that. At least we have a good company the next time.” here, she turned to the amused god. “Good morning, Loki-san. I’m I-pin.” She smiled at him, but in the next moment, Lambo had thrown a grenade at the girl who evaded it and then they started to fight.

Tsuna just sighed and told them to not destroy anything important or he won’t bring them the next time.

The last child just shook his head at their antics and turned to Loki.

“I’m Fuuta, by the way, Loki-san. Sorry for the destruction but as you have seen, Tsu-nii is our Big Brother and we are very protective of him. So hurt him, and the whole Famiglia will be after you.” Here, Fuuta’s innocent facade faded and glared at the man. When he saw, that he understood, he shifted back to his more normal self. He hmmed to himself and took out a large book from his pocket. Loki just blinked. He was starting to realize that nothing was normal near Tsuna.

“Tsuna-nii, can I write down some of the rankings which I saw during the fly?” Fuuta asked and then Tsuna smiled at the teen.

“Of course, Fuuta. Anyway, did you see were Mom went? She was here just a minute ago.” Tsuna said while tilting his head. At that, the children stopped their bickering at looked at each other. Lambo shrugged.

“Mama said, she will say hi to some of her friends and to her brother.”

“She said that too, that you should make some lunch, because she would soon arrive and bring her friends, too.” I-pin added innocently and when their brother paled and turned away, the two boys were showing thumb ups.

Tsuna was starting to have a light headache, because his mother wouldn’t just “visit some friend” normally as he learned in the past month. While Tsuna asked for where the kitchen was and started to make lunch, he was thinking about the past month. Her mother started to live in the Mansion too and she was behaving just as his most bloodthirsty Elements. She and Reborn get along so well, that you weren’t sure whose sadistic trap did you fall in. After a week, when she and Iemitsu had a week to “talk” and make up, Reborn and his mother were planning something and he so knew that he was a main part of that plan because of the eyes he was getting.

Reborn and him started to get closer after the worldwide hide-and-seek and Reborn’s request was that Tsuna has to spend all of his free time with the hitman for an unknown time. Tsuna was enjoying those moments, because after 5 years, he started to see his ex-tutor in different light. The raven’s face was the last and the first thing he saw on a day. Tsuna couldn’t understand why his own heartbeat was getting faster or the funny things that his stomach made when he saw or thought about the hitman. When he talked about these problems to Kyoko- who has become akin to a sister to the little Sky, and the only almost normal member of his family- she said those were the symptoms of falling in love. In his panic, he asked his mother about visiting her brother and then grabbed the kids, who overheard them. He left a note with his signature- so it wasn’t another misunderstood kidnapping. He just hoped that the Mansion will still stand when he returned.

_(Or he sorted out his feelings) _Whichever happens first.

“Tsu-…, Tsuna. TSUNA!!!” the said brunette shook as he turned to the source of the voice. Loki was looking at him with amusement. The little Sky just tilted his head.

“I was only thinking that with that amount of food, you could feed half of Manhattan.” Tsuna looked down and he blushed a little. The demigod was right. He was so lost in his thoughts that he was cooking the normal amount what his family required. Which was a LOT OF FOOD. He just laughed in his embarrassment.

“Sorry. I was just lost in my mind and my body was on autopilot.”

“I saw that. Do you want to talk about it?” Loki asked as he lay next to the counter. He picked up a cookie while looking at the teen.

“Not really. I am on a way of sorting my feelings out. Anyway, where did the kids go? And how are you? Is your head clear again? I can ask my Mists to look at it if you want.” Tsuna said as he was putting the plates on the table. His HI was saying that the “guests” will soon arrive.

“I think they were in a room where some tools were flying...? Anyway I’m fine. But you remind me, what is this wheatear-theme you and your group are talking about? I think it has to do with the flames but I don’t really know the connection.” Loki asked curiously. His thirst for new knowledge was the same as in the older times.

Tsuna twitched when he thought about what was asked. He unconsciously spoke about flames which was only known to the Mafia. Even if he had a treaty with the Vindice and he got along well with Bermuda and Jäger, he knew that he shouldn’t speak about it to a civilian. _Even if it was a civil demigod. How absurd is that?!_

“Well, I’m not sure what I can tell about that. It really is a knowledge which belongs to the underworld.”

“Then let me join.”

“Oka-Wait..WHAT!?!?!” Tsuna asked as he turned to the demigod as if he was joking. No, he was serious.

“What? I was invited by the Boss of Vongola, wasn’t I?” he asked as he mockingly tilted his head.

“NO- I mean, I asked if you want to stay with us, be part of my family, but that doesn’t mean, I invited you to join the Famiglia!!” Tsuna huffed, as he was stroking Natsu. He appeared when he felt his partner’s feelings suddenly shifted to panic. He tried to calm down Tsuna while glaring at Loki with curious eyes.

“I think that’s the same. And I am not a hero. I suit the villain role too much for that. And becoming Mafioso while I am banished is much more interesting than playing hero.” Loki said and he saw that his logic was winning with the brunette’s approval.

“I… I just don’t know why somebody wants to be part of the Mafia…” he mumbled ad before the demigod could have said something, a woman voice answered the question.

“It’s not that hard to think about Tsu-kun. It is just that you still don’t see your own value.” Nana said as she appeared beside the brunette. Loki flinched but Tsuna just turned to his mother and hugged her. He was used to people appearing beside him. After a minute, they let the hug go and Tsuna beamed at his mother.

“Hi, Mom. Did you see those friends you wanted to?” He asked and then lay into his mother’s touch. Nana just smirked.

“Oh, I did. And they will arrive in a minute.” And in that moment the lift opened and the Avengers came outside. And a black portal opened and the Tenth generation guardians walked out with Reborn, Fon and Verde. Bermuda and Jäger closed the portal as they stepped through it.

The two group stared at each other then took their battle stances. They were glaring at each other in silence. Tsuna sweat dropped then turned to his mother.

“Mom? Don’t you want to say something? Why are my Elements battle-ready and why are the Avengers so riled up?” He asked quietly but in the silence it was heard. Nana just chuckled.

“Oh, perhaps somebody left a threat of the Avengers Tower being attacked at S.H.I.E.L.D. and your note was switched with a lunch invitation in Vongola Style.” She giggled, but Tsuna just face-palmed. The kids ran to Nana and said that they have done their part in the plan. Tsuna just sighed.

“Tsuna-sama, are you alright?!” Hayato ran to his side and checked his boss. Takeshi followed him while smiling.

“Yo there, Tsuna. I heard that you were making lunch. Do you want help with the sushi?” Tsuna just smiled at them and shook his head.

“I am almost done. I just have to finish some cookies and cakes.” He said and at that the Mafiosi perked up and the Avengers were still perplexed. Although Natasha was looking at the group rather than at the statement.

It was Tony who broke the silence.

“Tina!! Why did you leave a threat? You could have invited us as you have done with them. And J, why did you let them in?” He swung his arm to the direction of the Vongola. Hibari wasn’t impressed and took out his tonfas.

“Hn. Noisy herbivore. I’ll bite you to death.” He was walking to Tony when a trident stopped him.

“Skylark-kun, please behave or we won’t get any food from Tsunayoshi-kun.” Mukuro said as he smirked at the Cloud. Kyouya shifted his attention to the male Mist.

“Hn. Irritating Pineapple.” Mukuro’s brows ticked at that and then swung his trident at the bloodthirsty Hibari. They almost started to destroy things when from the kitchen Tsuna’s voice was heard.

“Chrome, please.” In that moment another trident appeared between the two fighting Elements and a petite girl with one eye looked at them.

“Stop it, please.” She said and when the two still glared at each other, she sighed. “If you won’t stop, I will tell Bossu what you two have done to the East side of the Mansion.” At that, the two froze and then glanced at the serious girl. Then they withdraw their weapons and Hibari stalked to the kitchen. Perhaps he can find some of his favourite dishes there. Mukuro just laughed at Chrome.

“Kufufufu my dear Nagi, that wasn’t fair. I just wanted to stop the Skylark from destroying our Sky’s uncle.” He said, but Chrome just deadpanned.

“Mukuro-sama, you should leave that to others who have more tact.” She said and then Mukuro started to mumble about the whereabouts of his precious and cute Nagi. The Avengers glanced at him in curiosity but the others ignored him.

Tsuna just walked out from the kitchen saying the lunch was done. The Mafiosi sat down according to their customs and glared at the Avengers who were still standing. Tsuna just smiled at his family and turned to the Avengers who were looking at the teen.

“Hi there. We have met again. I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada. Sorry for the interrupting, it was my mother’s idea.” He said while scraping his face.

The Avengers just looked at the teen and realized that he wasn’t a kid anymore- well, a little kid. He was still a teenager. The Avengers stared but then Clint was the one who asked:

”Hey, weren’t you smaller a month ago? It isn’t as if you aren’t sma-“ At that, the little Sky groaned.

“Yeah, we get it. I am _small. _Get over it, please. Because the next person who says it will be frozen. I am serious.” He said and at that the Guardians shivered. The ex-Arco and Nana just smirked and the Avengers looked curious.

“I think they got that Tsu-kun. You should answer the other part of the question.” Nana tried to calm his son down. Poor him, he always got height-jokes and he started to be tired of them. He sighed heavily and then turned to the Avengers.

“I am in reality nineteen years old. My earlier appearance was due to my mother’s suggestion and to a miscalculating Bazooka.” He said the truth but it was still mysterious to the heroes and Loki. He just heaved heavily and with apologising eyes, said.

“Sorry, can’t tell more. Although I am surprised that Miss Natasha doesn’t know about them. I remember she reacted to the Vindice word last time.” At that the widow paled a little and the Mafiosi looked interested. At Tsuna’s questioning gaze, Natasha replied.

“You can call me Natasha, Tsuna. And honestly I only saw them from far away.” _and it was enough for a lifetime… _

Tsuna just hummed and turned to the baby of the group who was sitting on the shoulder of the largest man in the group. The Avengers looked at the weird pair and that was when Natasha gasped, because she realized their belonging to the organization. Clint was worried of his partner, and then glared at the weird mummified pair. That just made the others more curious.

At the brunette silent asking, Bermuda sighed unnoticed, because he _knew _that there won’t be any cakes or other confectionaries before talking. But he endured it.

“Tsunayoshi-san. Natasha Romanoff, codenamed Black Widow wasn’t really part of any Famiglia. Her previous _employer _was a ran away Estraneo member and later he became a Russian Famiglia’s great investigator. His idea was the grand experiment which Miss Romanoff was a part of. Thanks to him, we could arrest that Famiglia and since then Mr. Roberts is the deepest part of Vendicare.”

Bermuda said with his emotionless voice which made the others unconsciously shiver. The absurd sight that baby was this emotionless and mature was disturbing. Tsuna just nodded and then turned the standing Avengers. Then he realized that the food will cool down if they don’t start to eat and his Family members were already salivating.

He shyly looked at the Americans (and Asgardians)

“Well, I think before we have another serious talking, we should eat first”

* * *

After a full-feeling lunch, the Avengers and the Mafiosi gathered in the dining room. Bermuda and Jäger have left after lunch saying that the little Sky should tell the civilians the minimum he could. (Well, considering that he already used some of his flames and talked about them unconsciously, Tsuna should look out with his talking.)

The lunch was a success. Both groups were happily eating so nothing really was said during the meal. But now, both side was eyeing each other, trying to find weak points in their defence. It was true to the Guardians and the kids, although Tsuna could see that Fon and Verde were looking at the Avengers and Loki with _Interest_. Which wasn’t a good sign. He again asked the absurdity of his life, well, until somebody knocked his head.

The Decimo touched his head and looked at the Hitman whose eyes softened a little when he caught the attention of those amber eyes. He rubbed the gravity-defying locks with a huff.

“Dame-Tsuna, act like a Boss should. Or do you want to remake your training?” At that, brunette paled and twitched. He shook his head in denial.

“Then go in and do your usual. You’ve already got the approval of the Vindice and I know that you want to get to know them. Especially your uncle. And that troublesome demigod.” At Reborn’s slightly annoyance, Tsuna smiled.

“Thanks, Reborn.” He said then wanted to go into the dining room, but his waist was grabbed and was embraced from the back. He felt a light breath on his ear which decided to turn red in its embarrassment. At the trembling, Reborn laughed in delight.

“And for your information, Dame-Tsuna, we will talk at home after this. You broke your promise and left my side. Even if I know the cause, this activity must be punished.” At the end of the sentence, the raven purred out the words which caused a certain brunette to turn to a colour which resembled his uncle’s armour. He quickly walked (read: ran) into the room and sat down between Hayato and Takeshi. He tried to calm down his racing heart and to hid his flamed face. Reborn silently slipped into the room with a smile which resembled a cat that caught the canary.

At the last pairs appearing, the Mafiosi’ eyes narrowed as well as Tony’s and Loki’s. Nana just smirked beside his brother and winked at the Sun ex-Arcobaleno.

Tsuna was oblivious to all of this actions and when he felt normal again looked at the Americans with apologising eyes.

“Right, I think for our uninvited appearing we should introduce ourselves first. You already know me, but I am Tsuna Sawada, the Decimo of the Vongola. These here:” Here, Tsuna started to smile.” Are my family. Well, most of them. Some of them were left at home. Which is right, because it was supposed to be a fast visit” He said this with orange eyes and glared at the smirking raven.

“What are you talking, Dame-Tsuna? I was at a good place in a good time and was invited by Mama. Your Guardians were worried about your disappearance _again_ and came. As for these two, you should ask them. I wasn’t the one who invited them.” Reborn said and then turned to his comrades with a slight annoyance.

He really didn’t invite anybody. It was him who found Nana’s note and was there at the meeting point. But the Guardians came because a certain Lightning couldn’t keep his mouth shut. But he didn’t know from where the information came to the other ex-Arcos.

Fon smiled his serene smile and then turned to Tsunayoshi. This resulted in the raven’s eyes narrowing.

“Tsuna-kun, I was invited by I-pin and when I heard you were cooking, I couldn’t not come.” Here Tsuna nodded and smiled at the always calm Storm then turned to Verde who just shrugged and then pushed his glasses up.

“Tsunayoshi-kun, you forgot that I have eyes everywhere in the mansion. And I could not let my Apprentice leave without notice. You know that we are in a middle of an important experience.” At that, Tsuna just groaned.

“Verde, _just_ **no**. I won’t be your experimental partner for a long time. I’d rather move into the Varia Mansion than _that_.

“That’s a good news, Tsuna-kun. Viper would be glad to hear this news.” Fon said with a smile. And then the Sky’s head hit the coffee table. Hayato with a worried shout glared at the Arcobaleno and then fretted about his Sky’s injury.

“Fon-san, no.” he said then turned to smile at his Storm Guardian. ”I’m alright, Hayato. You know that I get harder hits to the head. So this won’t hurt me.” Gokudera blushed lightly then nodded with a shy “Hai, Tsuna-sama”. Well, still a certain left-hand couldn’t stop not teasing his counterpart and then they started to bicker. Tsuna expertly ignored them and looked at the stupefied heroes.

“Right, I was about to introduce my Family. I start with my Guardians. These two are my right and left-hand men, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto. When they are like this, it’s best to ignore them.” Then Tsuna pointed to the Mist-pair.” The identical pair is Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro. Chrome acts just like my assistant as well, because she has the most common sense in the group. Mukuro, when he is doing his jobs, he is our interrogator. He is a good worker but outside of these features it is best to ignore him.” Tsuna said warmly while pretending to be annoyed. Of course it was noticed by everybody.

“But Tsunayoshi-kun…”Mukuro said with a hurt expression. “ You know that isn’t true, I have great personality and I could be more if you just let me possess yo-“ Here, his image blurred as his shadow was shot with a bullet. The Avengers and Loki flinched but the Mafiosi were too used to these actions. 

“Oya, oya Arcobaleno, that wasn’t nice. I could have died.” Mukuro said from the other side of Chrome. Reborn, who shot just glared at the Pineapple.

“Hn. Then do it. Useless Pineapple.” Hibari said from the other side of the room. His eyes were closed as he leaned to the wall, away from the crowding.

Mukuro’s brows ticked then his materialised trident was about to be thrown when with a glance from Tsuna, Chrome stepped before it. Mukuro quickly dispersed the weapon and then from the stare from his beloved Nagi, he pouted in the corner.

The onlookers looked at the actions with amusement and worry. Tsuna just shook his head in reprimanding.

“Great assistant, right? “ He said with a smile. Then glanced at Kyouya.

“That person at the wall is Kyouya Hibari. He is an outstanding worker and believes in the rules. If somebody breaks them then they would be bitten to death. The same rule is right to crowding.” The Tenth said then turned to his last guardians.

“My last two Guardians are Ryohei Sasagawa, who is our doctor with a boxer past and Lambo Bovino who is still a child but he is an outstanding Guardian.” At that, Ryohei nodded with a loud extreme and Lambo tried to pretend to not care about the praise but his ears were red a little.

The Avengers looked at the group of kids, (for them) and were bewildered that they were the major figures in the Underworld. Especially, the 10 years old in the group. Clint’s brows were frown because his children were close to his age. Tsuna, as if reading their minds (_no, it was his HI. Only Reborn could mind read_) looked at the archer.

“Even if Lambo is young, he knows more than other elder Lightning. Not you, _Verde, _I won’t start to compere you to others. But as for Lambo, even if he’s a Guardian, he doesn’t go to missions as the others and still receiving trainings.” The Sky said, the agents agreeing to his words. But then he turned to the others and saw that his Uncle and Dr. Banner were looking at Verde with questioning eyes. He tilted his head.

“Uhm… Uncle Tony? Dr. Banner? Why are you looking at Verde?” He successfully shifted their attention onto his body and then the Decimo started to have a bad feeling. Tony’s eyes were especially _bright_.

“He is called Verde? As in Dr. Verde, the second coming of Da Vinci?” Ironman asked, his voice barely hiding their excitement. Tsuna could understand why they were reacting this way. They already knew that he was friends(?) with Verde. Even if his HI tried to point out something, he nodded.

At that moment, after Bruce and Tony’s eyes met, Ironman jumped up to grab his nephew’s shoulder. But when he saw that the Mafiosi reacted in raising their weapons at him, he started to stroll.

“That’s impossible. Dr. Verde was famous during my father’s youth. He should be an old man by now not a youth in his twenties. Although he disappeared…” Here, he turned to the lazy researcher. Verde’s eyes were uninterested but his hand was playing with his pet crocodile’s box. Tony stopped in front of him.

“Say, Dr. Verde, were you as well hibernated?” Tony asked with the curiosity of a 5-years-old kid. The ex-Arco’s body stiffened for a second and looked at his companions. There were silent words exchanged before he turned to Tony. Only Natasha noticed this little episode.

“Mr. Stark, I did not experience hibernation but we could say that me and my companions’ circumstances are similar to a certain super-soldier’s. Although to not break the Omerta, I won’t say anything else.” Verde finished and left his eyes wander around the room. Only, his answer only heated the curiosity of Iron Man.

“Jarvis, look after the word, Omerta.” Tony said and in the next moment, his AI started to search after it. But most of his sources were blocked.

“Sir, I did not find anything important. Most of the sources are blocked with strong firewalls.” Jarvis said after a minute. Tony’s fighting spirit was picked, and most of the Avengers were curious, too. But Nana stopped his brother with a hit.

“Stop that, Tony. You really should not look after it. It is only known to the most important members of the Underworld. And if you want to know the word meaning, just ask us. Tsu-kun already said he will explain as much as he can. Quit behaving as a 5 years old.” Nana said and Tony saw that almost everyone was amused at their conversation. Tsuna just sweat dropped.

“Mom, you were quite rude there…”

“Don’t worry Tsu-kun, Tony can take some hit to his ego…” She said with a cheerful smile, but it was scary to Tony.

The silence was broken by Takeshi, who played his part as the Rain well after 5 years.

“Maa… maa Tony-san? Don’t worry about not being able to break the Vongola’s firewalls. It is just means that Shoichi’s hacking is as good as always.” Yamamoto said with a cheerful smile. Tsuna only nodded.

“Yes, and I think Giannini and Spanner helped with that.” When he saw that the Avengers had a questioning gaze yet again, he sighed. He always forgots to remember, that the Avengers don’t know as much as his usual party.

“They are the leaders with Verde in the technological apartment of the Vongola Famiglia. If you want to, I can introduce you to them. Spanner and Shoichi were shocked when they heard that you are my relative.” The little sky said with a smile. Tony’s eyes sparkled with interest to get to known fellow scientists and Bruce was interested as well. When Tsuna settled with a plan of the mechanicals meeting, he saw that Natasha and Clint were looking at Fon and he was looking back. Now, he remembered that he didn’t introduced the Storm. He blushed a little and bowed in his embarrassment.

“Sorry, Fon-san, I forgot your introduction.” Fon only smiled his serene smile, which was suspicious for the ex-Arco. Verde and Reborn narrowed their eyes and Hibari opened his eyes a bit to look at his great-uncle.

“No problem, Tsuna-kun. I know that I am not as famous as Reborn or Verde, but if you want to truly apologize, then you should spend a few time with me in your training. You should train your martial arts as it is your main chosen weapon.” His smile was chilling but Tsuna was used to it and almost nodded. But the hitman interrupted him.

“Oh, Fon, don’t be so _shy_. We all know that you are one of the famous ones between us, Eye of the Storm. Or should I say, the World’s Greatest Martial Artist?” The Sun said with sarcasm. Natasha was shocked yet again and Steve was just as surprised as the Spider. When he was in his time, he remembers hearing rumours about a certain deadly assassin called, the Eye of the Storm. Nobody survived an encounter with him. And now, looking at the calm man in his mid-twenties, it was hard to believe his identity. But as he looked at Tsuna and then remembered his appearance one month ago, he knew that he should never judge a book by its cover.

“Oh, Reborn, you flatter me. I said it as I am not well-known to civilians but looking at Miss Romanoff and Mr. Rogers reactions, I am flattered. But, Tsuna-kun, you should still join me.” Fon meanwhile was not surprised and took Reborn’s interference with a stride. After those years, he was used to his fellow Arcobaleno. As the two were glaring at each other, Tsuna only nodded. (_Really, what’s up with this rivalry between Suns, Storms and Rains_. He thought as he blinked at the still bickering right and left hand men.) He saw that Natasha and Steve recognized Fon’s nickname. It was worrying that they revealed something yet again. But luckily, Verde explained it earlier.

After a sigh, he turned to the Avengers, going over courtesies and introductions. Right after that, Thor grabbed the opportunity of asking Tsuna out for a duel.

“Young warrior, who can wield Mjölnir as well as my person, would you accept a duel with me? I am curious about your powers as well as your fighting abilities.”

Tsuna was shocked because he had not excepted to be invited to a duel during this meeting. Which was stupid from his part, because most of the time he meets new people- or here, _demigods_\- he always ends up fighting. As he was looking at Thor, and his huffing brother in the backgrounds, he remembered that they came from the space. Which, from a certain silver-headed perspective was an opportunity to learn about UMAs.

He was still silent, not answering, but the tension between the two groups was getting bigger and bigger. The moment, the Guardians heard the word “duel”, they were getting ready to attack. It was a long time ago since one of them fought- _almost 2 hours ago_\- so the most blood-thirsty ones were getting ready. The Avengers were only looking at the Lightning God and Mafia Don in interest and trying to ignore the growing killing intent in the room.

Tsuna, ending on a decision, looked at the still waiting god and smiled.

“Thor, I would not decline your request, but I think there is somebody here more battle hungry, then me.” Here, he looked at his Cloud who only smiled at the brunette- which, coming from a _Hibari_, was promising pain.

He shook his head and turned back at the disappointed god and felt like defending his Element’s powers.

“Oh, Thor, don’t look so _disappointed_. Kyouya is one of my most powerful family members and I can promise now that he will surprise you. But if you want to fight, I have a condition.” Now, he was looking at the Avengers and Loki. “I will let them fight if you can give me some Chiaturi corpse from the fight. I know that there are some preserved for research. And I have someone who is interested in the outer space.” Tsuna winked at his Storm who was now realizing the truth behind his Sky’s words and now his eyes were particularly twinkling with curiosity.

Loki, seeing this, smirked at his brother, who was giving puppy eyes to the Avengers. They had a hard time not crumbling under the pressure.

“Of course, Tsuna. I even can talk about the other eight worlds beside Midgard.” Tsuna smiled at the God of Mischief, and fondly looked at his right hand, whose puppy tail and ears were out from excitement. Thor was punching a fist in the air which he learned on Midgard during the one month and Ryohei was copying it with a loud Extreme.

That woke the shocked awake the Avengers, who were glaring at the demi-god.

“Hey, Reindeer Games, promise in your name. It is not like we can waltz into S.H.I.E.L.D. and request a corpse.” Tony said with annoyance while Steve was nodding his head in agreement. Then a new voice joined the conversation.

“I hate to say it, but I agree with Stark. It is not in the limit of power of Mr. Odinson.” Said Fury, while stepping out of the shadows with all his glory. The Avengers twitched in Surprise, except Natasha. The Mafiosi were glaring at the new man, sensing that, he was dangerous. They tensed as they grabbed their weapons. Tsuna’s eyes only flashed with orange as he tilted his head.

“Hello there, mister. So, what do you say to my request? It will be a way for you to supervise the abilities of one of mine. It is a good offer in my opinion for those information and a corpse.” Tsuna said, while he unnoticedly shifted into his Boss mode. Reborn only smiled at his beloved.

‘_This is his ex-pupil and soon-to-be fiancé_’

Of course, Tony had to ruin the tense moment.

“WAIT-wait! Since when did the creepy director appear in my tower?!?” Which only earned a glare from Fury and a smack from Nana. She sighed.

“Seriously, Tony, you need to train your other senses. Even the kids realized that Mr. Fury was here since Thor asked for duel.” She rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance. Tony glared at his sister.

“Tina, those kids of yours are trained Mafiosi, and my reaction is normal! And please, don’t hit me every time you find me ridiculous. Those hits of yours are _painful_“ Ironman wined. Nana only ignored him.

The others were only amused then turned to the glaring director and Sky. Then slowly, Fury stretched his hand out. Tsuna then smiled at him.

“Deal. But still, I want to find out how did you get from a tiny child to a small teenager within a mo- _What the hell?!?”_ Fury shouted as his stretched out hand was frozen into strange ice. That snapped out Tsuna from his stance which he took when he used his negative flames. Then he quickly unfrozen the director’s hand and shook it in his embarrassment.

“I’m _so_ sorry. I said that I will freeze the next person who calls me small and then I unconsciously moved. So please, don’t call me small or short or other synonyms of that meaning.” He smiled sheepishly then hesitantly ask. “Does the offer still stands?”

Nick Fury only narrowed his eye, and then sharply nodded.

* * *

After Tony showing the training grounds and Kyouya and Thor starting their duel (Kyouya, _please_, try not to destroy the training ground. The same is true for you, Thor. We are in a Tower. I don’t want to fall down from this high _today_.), Fury started to watch them with curiosity. The others after a minute formed small groups, talking about their personal interest.

Hayato and Takeshi were talking with Loki about the outer spaces and species. Yamamoto only observed, though.

Clint was talking with Lambo, asking his life with his family and the Lightning was acting like a child his age because of the topic and Clint’s dadly aura.

In another corner, Natasha, Fon and I-pin were exchanging pointers for their own martial arts.

Next to them were Bruce and Ryohei speaking about their healer professions. Reborn disappeared to who knows where with the twin-Mists and Steve.

Tsuna should worry, but Chrome was there to look after Mukuro and Reborn knew what to do. Now, he was looking at his family talking with the Avengers, most of them doing or talking about the things they liked.

Fuuta and Nana were sitting on a coach, and Tsuna’s mother was enjoying the story what his little brother was talking about.

While looking at them with warms, he noticed that Tony was standing beside him, staring in the same direction.

“You know, your mother always wanted a lot of children.” The man said awkwardly, trying to talk with his blood-related nephew. Tsuna looked at him curiously, encouraging him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, she always liked to name her plush toys and then act with them as she was their mother. Sometimes, I was that child.” He confessed with a smile, while Tsuna only laughed lightly.

“Yeah, that’s sounds like mom. Unfortunately, my… father wasn’t the best husband during my childhood and was not at home most of the time. He had his reasons, but still, his leaves still hurt. So, mom was really happy when Reborn arrived and then he brought his level of insane into our household.” Tsuna said fondly, not realizing that his uncle was looking at him with a strange smile. He frowned when he heard the part about Iemitsu but then he let it go for the time. Now is not the time to ask those questions. _Later though…_

“You know, Uncle Tony.” Here, Tony looked into Tsuna’s eyes. They were the mixture of caramel colour and amber.” I am glad that I meet you. Mom is a lot happier and we both gained family. Don’t you think so?”

“Yeah, you are right.” Tony said with a warm smile and was awarded with a tight hug from Tsuna. They stayed like that, till an amused voice interrupted them.

“Dame-Tsuna, your Mists are trying to get Steve to hand his shield over to them.” Reborn said with a smile. Tsuna quickly turned into the said direction, seeing, that while Chrome was talking with the Captain, Mukuro was creeping on them and trying to get the shield.

“Omg, why? And why it must be me who stops them?” Tsuna wined while face-palming.

“I think Mukuro said something about a Vibranium trident?... And then again, they are your Elements, Tsuna, you are the one who they listen.” The raven said fake-innocently which only earned a glare from Tsuna.

“That is not true, but… Mukuro, NO! Give back the shield to Captain American in this moment! I swear, sometimes I don’t know if I am a Mafia Boss or a Babysitter with the most troublesome children in the universe…” And with that he stormed down to the now running Mists and Steve.

Tony smirked at his nephew’s antics but when he felt a serious look on his body, he turned to the hitman.

“What do you want, Reborn?” He asked and was stiffened when he felt those disturbingly black eyes sizing him up and down. At last, they were glaring at each other face-to-face.

“I only came to warn you, Anthony Stark. You hurt Tsuna and I promise the most painful death which you could imagine.” The hitman said and when he saw the determination in those eyes, only then did he relaxed.

Tony saw that the man relaxed and he felt as he passed some kind of tests. When he saw with what kind of eyes did the raven look at his now scolding nephew, he smirked.

“I think that I should be the one to say that to you. When will you confess and which date is your wending?” Ironman asked with humour, but then saw the face the hitman was making. He deadpanned.

“Don’t tell me that you already decided on a date. You haven’t even confessed.”

“Ask your sister about it. And keep a secret from the others. I don’t want to get the shovel talk yet.” he said with a pained face- which he faked.

“If you don’t shoot me, I won’t talk.

“Deal.”

* * *

Tsuna was looking at his family and then at the Avengers plus Loki. Fury left not a long time ago. After the duel between Hibari and Thor- it was a draw- they went back to the living room and then there was some explanation about flames without trying to break the Omerta yet again.

Now, the two groups were saying goodbyes, with Nana and Tony hugging. When they parted and the Vindice appeared to take them home, the guardians and the ex-Arcos stepped through the portal with the kids and Nana, only leaving Reborn and Tsuna back. The raven then nodded at his uncle which he returned with a wink and smirk which was suspicious.

“What did you talk about with my uncle?” The brunette asked with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing dangerous for you to worry.” The raven said and when his HI did not point out any lies he shrugged. Then it was not his problem.

“Now, let’s go Dame-Tsuna. We can return later” Reborn said as he grabbed the hand of the brunette. He did not even realize.

“Yeah as you said.” He nodded as he looked at the Avengers and Loki. Here, he found new friends and family. He smiled at them then turned to Reborn to walk with him through the portal. Of course, the sadist which Reborn was had to appear at this moment.

“What kind of punishment do you want from escaping from me?” The raven asked innocently and then Tsuna groaned.

“Seriously, can’t you just forget about tha-“

And with that, the portal closed.

But the bonds which formed that day remained between them and only had grown in the future.

\- END -


End file.
